Three way :O
by Jayde-Zilla-Rawrxx
Summary: Well pretty much a three way *gasp* Nah Rose is a twat, so she decides she'd feel free to start liking Adrian when she knows Dimitri likes her. So stupid *facepalm* anyway first Fanfiction *highfive* Have fun
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone =] Uh I know these things are purdy annoying but a little thanks to the author of Vampire Academy- Richelle Mead. This is pretty much my first Fanfiction, and to be honest most likely my last, actually I'm not sure I have one for Twilight but yeah =] So... all these characters/settings are from Richelle Mead. Enjoy xXx**

"_Rose why must you do this? Why won't you just give me a chance?"_I felt a tear escape down my face, I've never really been close to Adrian, and we're not the best of friends. But I never meant to hurt him, I felt so bad, it reminded me of Mason; how he loved me and I couldn't love him back, which led him to his death. The thought of Mason made me feel cold inside, dead. I felt myself grow darker and darker.

"No Adrian, you know I'm in love with Dimitri, I'm sorry, I can't help how I feel about him"

"Rose I can give you a family, everything you've ever wanted, he can give you nothing"

"He gave me the strength to escape the darkness, he made me feel love like I've never felt before, and more then that he gives me hope, to guard Lisa and to be a strong reliable Guardian"

"I just don't think it's fair, I didn't get a chance at all, you're all I've ever wanted, and I'll never have you"

"_I'm so sorry Adrian, you know I'll always love you, despite how annoying you are. But just not in the same way as Dimitri. I really wish I could feel different about you, you're an amazing man, but you're not my man. Don't waste your life on me, you need to move on and be happy, for me, please?"_Adrian walked up close to me and stroked my cheek, and placed his hand on mine and laced our fingers together.

"_I can't just move on Rose, not even for you, I know you'll never love me like you love.. him.. But I don't want to move on. Even if I have only one in a million chance of having you, that's all I need"_Adrian gave me a peck on the lips then he started to fade away. I didn't want the dream to end so quickly, one of us were waking up though. I opened my eyes to hear the annoying beeping sound of my alarm. I sighed as I raised from my bed. I'm pretty sure I was late for something, but I wasn't sure what it was. I decided to quickly go into Lissa's head to check up on her, she was upset and yelling a Christian. I have a feeling they didn't sort out their problems yet.. Lissa was my best friend, to make it simple she brought me back to life with her spirit, and now I'm somewhat connected to her. See; every Moroi gets a power, out of Air, Water, Fire or Earth, but Lissa managed to get a super rare one called spirit. And that's why I'm here today, we're still figuring it out though.

Lissa has the spirit power to heal, there's others out there like her, for example Adrian. He is a spirit user to, he doesn't actually go to this school but he is trying to sort out the spirit with Lissa. Adrian's spirit allows him to come into people's dreams and also he is able to see peoples Ora's, to see how they feel. Spirit has its side affects though, it gives the user a great case of depression. My ex-teacher had spirit and drove herself crazy, we later found out she was a Strigoi. I've always felt sorry for crazy Karp. Lisa has me though, and I take the darkness from her whether I like it or not, because I'm spirit bound to her. But Adrian deals with it, with cigarettes and alcohol, though he still has his moments.

I got back into my own head, deciding to see Lissa to see if she was okay. I got out of bed and put on my training bra and shorts and quickly put up my hair into a messy ponytail, and ran out of my room. Towards the Library where Christian and Lissa were, it didn't take me very long to get there, I walked inside and looked around, I saw Lissa almost instantly. She was too busy yelling at Christian to see me coming up behind her.

"Christian please, I know I've hurt you, but seriously you're taking this way too far, it wasn't my fault remember? Please I want you in my life, don't do this to me"

Tears began to fall down her face and it looked like she was moments from breaking down in the spot, I went back into her head, there were millions of things just running around, and in the far corner I felt it. The darkness was in her, I took in a deep breath then absorbed as much of it as I could.

"Rose you didn't need to do that, you can't protect me forever from my emotions you know?" She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I know Lissa but while I'm here I insist on taking it away from you, really, I owe you that much"

Lissa gave me one of her breath taking smiles, and shook her head.

"Rose you owe me nothing, you have paid me back from just being there for me for all those years"

I couldn't help but to smile.

"You're welcome Liss"

Lissa smiled back at me then turned back to Christian. He looked like he was worried to hurt her.

"I'm sorry Lissa, but I really can't, I still love you but I just need time to think"

"No, don't you dare say you love me, if you did you wouldn't do this to me, if you loved me as much as you say you do you would be trying to sort it out with me. You don't even love me enough to try to save our relationship, you're a selfish coward!!"

Lissa turned away from the stunned Christian and looked at me once again.

"Oh Rose how was the test with Dimitri?"

"Oh shit!! The test, I totally forgot about it, shit, Dimitri will be so pissed. Bye Lissa, bye fire boy"

I turned and ran out of the Library towards the gym without waiting for Lissa to say goodbye or Christian to say something stupid. As soon as I reached the gym I took a big breath in and walked through the door. There was one angry Russian god staring back at me. He was leaning against the wall like always, and he looked stunning as usual, I couldn't take my eyes off him. Dimitri was my teacher, well not so much teacher, more of a mentor, and as wrong as it is, I loved him, even if he is 24 and I'm 17.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, where have you been? You're late, as usual, what's your excuse this time?"

I walked over to where he was leaning against the wall and gave him the best Hathaway innocent eyes I could pull off and my man eating smile.

"Lissa was fighting with Christian, I got worried so I went to check up on them"

"Not going to work Rose, and you're not going to wonder off every time they have a relationship problem are you? This test is pretty important, you need to learn when to let Lissa handle things on her own. She doesn't need you to hold her hand for everything"

"Hey it's all part of being a reliable, incredible, sexy novice comrade. One day you may learn my ways, hey if you ask nicely I may teach you a lesson or two. So am I going to start or just stand here  
listening to your zen life lessons?"

See I was learning how to be a guardian, Guardians are half human, half vampire, we can go in sunlight and touch silver stakes but with the added bonus of the strength and speed of a Moroi. Moroi's are who we are protecting, they are vampires with powers, but they are still alive and aren't all evil like Strigoi. Strigoi are what we are protecting the Moroi against, see Strigoi are dead, pale, red eyed, Moroi obsessed vampires, kind of like in the movies. But they have super speed and strength, this is why guardians have to be taught how to kill them with a silver stake.

Silver stakes are stakes (of course) that are full with four of the Moroi powers, air, fire, earth and water. You could hurt a human simply by stubbing them, and we can do the same to our self, but the greater pain goes to the Moroi if you scratch them. It could even kill a Moroi that's why they aren't freely given out, when the four Moroi powers come together it creates a kind of life frame, and because Moroi are somewhat dead it gives them great displeasure. But if a Strigoi is hit with it they let out a deadly scream and die, I know this because I've killed two. I (unlike the other students) need extra training because Lissa and I ran away for two years and I needed to catch up, even though I am ahead of my class now.

Dimitri just shook his head and looked at the floor.

"Okay today, as you may know, is your test. Which means you will be doing the same you normally do, just double it. We will have two hours to do it and if you faint, we WILL retake this, so please try not to Rose"

Aw damn, seriously double of what I had to do? That's shit, well at least I'm getting two hours with Dimitri instead of one. That's a bonus right? This just may be worth all of my hard efforts today. I have to admit I was lucky to sleep before this test though.

"Well Rose chop, chop, get started on your laps, I expect a new record from you"

I just rolled my eyes which was a bit childish, and ran out of the doors towards the field and started running. I passed one lap in no time, well one lap gone 13 left to go. I was onto my 7th lap when I saw Dimitri running up to me, oh this was going to be fun. Now he can tell me everything I've been doing wrong. He caught up with me quickly and continued to run next to me without saying a thing.

"Seriously comrade, no corrections? Not going to tell me what I've done wrong?"

He gave me one of his rare smiles before answering me.

"Well now that you mentioned it, you did cut a few corners"

"Please Belikov I'm Rose Hathaway, in case you haven't noticed, I don't take shortcuts, sometimes I like it when certain things are longer, gives me a bit more of a challenge"

I think he got the double meaning in that because he looked at me funny and if this was going to take 2 hours I marls well make it fun, right?

"Oh seriously comrade you of all people should be used to my bad sense of humour"

"I'm sorry, I just thought you would be a little bit more mature after all you've been through. But apparently not, you have a lot of growing up to do"

Oh snap I needed some ice for that burn. I guess he didn't see the joke in that little conversation, but did he have to be so.. serious about it? Honestly it's like his got mood swings, happy one moment and angry in the other. He's worse than a female, or me with my spirit affects even. He sure did know how to kill the mood. We continued the 7 last laps without speaking or even looking at each other, which was bad, for me. As soon as I finished I went straight to the dummies to wait for Dimitri's instructions.

"Okay so now you'll be dealing with the dummies, I need 100 hits to the heart, and if you get one wrong you'll have to do 100 push ups"

I decided not to piss him off any further so I addressed him properly.

"Yes Guardian Belikov, 100 hits to the heart, got it"

Dimitri just looked at me funny, maybe because I addressed him appropriately , he handed me the stake.

"Okay, well.. you seem to know what you're doing so I'll just stand over here, call me if you need help"

He gave me a puzzled look then walked to the wall and leaned against it still watching me suspiciously. So I got started on my 100, not missing it once, which I was pretty proud of. I wanted to show Dimitri that I have changed, I am more mature, so I put all seriousness into it. The 100 hits were done quickly but perfectly, and I went to stand onto the mat waiting for my next instructions.

"Okay Rose that was really well done, and you looked really serious about it, I'm proud of you. But now we have to practice fighting, instead of the normal 40 minutes of fighting, you will of course get 80 minutes. If you do well I may give you a break before you leave"

Uh a break, that's exactly what I needed, I hope I do well then, and to show Dimitri I'm mature I will not do anything stupid, for once.

"Yes Guardian Belikov, I understand, start when you're ready"

Ha Dimitris jaw practically reached the floor in amazement. Then he put his guardian face back on and lunged at me, I dodged his first blow but then got kicked in the thigh, damn that hurt! I escaped another blow and managed to pack a punch to Dimitris face. He's going to have one ugly bruise tomorrow. We fought like this for about an hour before he pinned me on the ground and gave me the 'Strigoi bite' indicating I was 'dead'

"Well done Rose you've done very well, you can have a 20 minute break"

Yes thank god, we were both tired, I can't believe I lasted for an hour before being taken down, that would have to be a new record. I was breathing loudly and hurt like hell but I didn't complain, I just walked up to the wall Dimitri usually leaned on and picked up his book, opening it. I started reading a random page out loud.  
'Their love, simple and caring, was the only thing keeping them alive, their suffering and misery meant nothing, nothing at all, when they were together'

I closed the book and placed it on the floor gently.

"Wow comrade now I know that you don't only like the Wild West stuff but Romance too, why arnt you so cute?"

So much for being mature, Dimitri didn't look mad though, he looked surprised, like I had grown an extra eye or something.

"What's that look for comrade? Not used to being called cute? I find that very hard to believe"

"No it's not that, out of the whole book, you managed to find not only one of the best quotes but you managed to read it from my favourite page"

"What can I tell you comrade I'm truly magic"

"Rose are you ever going to stop calling me comrade? You were doing so well before"

"NEVER!!!"

I gave him a cheeky smile then walked up to him.

"So COMRADE"  
(Over exaggerating on the comrade part.)  
"What do you think I could do for 20 minutes huh? Any Ideas?"

"Well technically Rose you have 15 minutes and you seemed to be doing pretty well reading the book, why don't you go back to that?"

So we're going back to this are we? sigh, here I go.

"In case you haven't realised the first time I said this, but I'm Rose Hathaway, I do not read twice in one day"

"So I see, well you could always do more laps"

"No I think I'll be fine"

I walked up closer to Dimitri and stood up on my tipitoes to kiss him. I ran my tongue against his lower lip begging for entrance. Dimitri didn't reply at first but he ended up opening his mouth for me. Our tongues met and continued to dance to my heart beat, which was beating out of my chest. Every kiss was like heaven for me, it's amazing. But as I've learnt, nothing good last forever, Dimitri pulled away.

"Roza you know we can't, your birthday is only a couple of weeks away, can we just stop until then?"

Uh yes score, he called me Roza, my name in Russian. He rarely does it, so, this might be a good thing, right?

"Yeah, sorry, I can't help it, uh how much time to I have left?"

"you still have 10 minutes, why?"

"No way we were kissing for 5 minutes?"

"No 2, but I assumed this conversation would finish in 3 minutes "

"You were timing, are you secretly ninja?! Anyway I think I will go run a couple of laps"

With this I ran straight past Dimitri and towards the field, starting on my new laps. I thought I could hear him say "It's no secret" as I was leaving but I can't be certain.

"So, Rose why are you running again?"

"Jesus Christ comrade, how long have you been there?"

"It's all about being a reliable, incredible, sexy Russian, one day I may teach you my ninja ways, but until then you'll never know"

Wow was I shocked or what, did he just let his guard down? Dimitri? Guard down? And that wasn't all, he gave me a full smile which was even more rare. I couldn't help but to giggle, this was amazing, truly once in a lifetime experience.

"Did I just hear right? Are my ears betraying me? Did Rosemarie Hathaway just.. giggle? Wow, I feel I may faint."

"Says you comrade, since when do you let your guard down? And smile!"

"Always Roza, you just never realise it because you're always too busy looking at yourself in a mirror"

"Oh that's it comrade, prepare to die!"

He started to run faster and I followed closely behind him, shouting towards his direction.

"Dimitri this is so not far! Your legs are like three times longer than mine!"

"Ha! This is why you fail"

"I do not fail! Take that back!"

"Have to catch me first"

And here we were, chasing each other around the field, completely unaware of time. Acting like children, I think someone has made a more, fun and exciting clone of Dimitri here, not that I'm complaining. We finished around 5 laps before he stopped.

"Given up hey comrade? Am I to ninja for the all mighty Dimitri?"

"Of course not Rose"  
He says, smiling at me.

"It's just that your time is up and you have to go back to your dorm before it gets past curfew"

"Oh Dimitri don't you ever learn? I'm always past curfew, but look, I'm not in any trouble so far. See how well I'm doing?"

"Rose it's probably not such a good idea informing a teacher about that"

"Yeah, that's true. Well bye, I'll see you some other time to kick your ass"

"Look forward to it"

I made my way out of the gym towards the novice dorms, before it hit curfew of course. I may be ninja and break the curfew all the time, but nothing can prepare for who was on guardian duty today. It was of course Stan or as I like to call him, Satan, yeah you may notice that we don't get along very well..

"Hathaway where are you going?"

"Oh Stan, what a pleasant surprise. I seem to be heading to my dorm before curfew, what about you? Chilling in yo crib?"

"No, because unlike SOMEONE I have responsibility, and I SEEM to be on guardian duty tonight. Better hurry up Hathaway, I'll give you 5 minutes to get to your room."

"But curfew starts in 20 mins! I have plenty of time"

As I was saying this, I saw some random guy sneak from behind a building to the female dorms behind Stan, on his attempt to be a kick ass ninja vampire. And what kind of girl would I be if I didn't help him out right? I looked back at Stan and just started to nod my head randomly, his attention is mine.

"Hathaway I AM curfew, I say 5 minutes so chop, chop. And stop looking so pleased with yourself or I'll give you detention."

Stan went to turn around, just a second after the person went behind the back of a building. Stan just kept walking on, obviously good at his job of protecting the female dorms. I smiled all the way back into my room, I really did wish I recorded the awesome skills of Stan. But just because I am cocky, doesn't mean I'm stupid, as if I'd want to anger the beast anymore. I walked into my room and turned on the light to complete shock.

"Adrian! What are you doing in my room? Get out!"

"Hush little damphir, you'll wake everyone up!"

"Oh my god, you were the one that was trying to sneak past Stan right? Ha aw that's a new low, even for you"

"Oh how sweet, and for all my efforts"

"Okay Adrian get to the point, what do you want?" I glared at him evilly, why did he have to waste my time? And I am so tired too.

"Rose, I just wanted to ask you, if you would do me the honour of being my date for the royal ball next weekend?" He gave me an unsure smile "Please Rose, if you're not going to date me, please at least do this for me, just once"

"Adrian, the royal ball? Seriously? It will be full of high class people, who also find nothing better to do in life then judge other lower class people"

"Rose, Lissa will be there you know?" He smiled at me as if to say 'if you come I won't tell on you'

I took a big breath in "Fine I'll go to the stupid ball, with you, but it's because I feel so bad that I'll never love you, and I could always skip to see Lissa"

Adrian gave me a dry smile "Rose, honestly I know you'll never love me, but you have no right to be cocky to me about it"

I sensed the utter seriousness in his words. It was of course true though, I was being a bitch to him. And he didn't deserve it, his done nothing but be kind to me for this whole time. "Yeah I know Adrian, hey if you're lucky enough, I'll even dance with you, how's that?"

Adrian looked up at me and gave me the biggest smile I've ever seen on him "I would love that very much, see you then Rose "Adrian walked over to me and kissed me lightly on my forehead, and just like the dream, he left. Uh peace and quiet is just what I needed. I closed my door and walked up to my bed, lying down. I've never been so tired or sore in my life. And of course as soon as I get comfortable I heard a knock on the door.

I was wondering whether I should open it or not, maybe if I don't make a noise they will think I'm not here and leave me. Well no, they just kept knocking.

"Damn it Adrian, I'll go on your stupid 'date' now leave me alone."

The knocking stoped for a moment, so I got back into my comfort zone, just for it to start over again. I decided it would be best to just open the damn door.

"For god sake Adr... Oh Dimitri, what a surprise! What are you doing here?

"Hello Rose, sorry, were you expecting someone else?"

Oh no, he was giving me the evil eyes, basically shooting daggers with them... not good.

"Well I was actually expecting someone else, but anyway why are you here? What's happening?"

"Hmm, I was just here to inform you that you will not need to attend classes tomorrow because Adrian has been all so kind enough to excuse you, Vasilisa and Christian from classes all day to go on a much needed 'shopping spree'"

"NO WAY!! Oh my god! Are you serious? How the hell did he manage that? Oh man I love him right now. It must be because we need to get some stuff before the ball."

"Explain..."

"Oh I'm going to the royal ball with Adrian, hmph should be interesting"

"Yes, sounds interesting enough, why are you going with Lord Ivashkov? Do you like him?" Wow Dimitri sounded like he was about to kill someone, and knowing him, he would, and being in front of him made me feel uncomfortable.

"Dimitri that is the most stupid question I've ever heard. Of course I don't, I love you. I know that, you know that and Adrian knows that, so no need to be jealous comrade"  
It looks like that relaxed him a little.

"I wasn't jealous Rose, I was just curious. But you should only expect me to keep an eye on you when shopping"

"What? Are you coming too? And I'm sure you will be keeping an eye on me, it's okay comrade, I'll be watching you carefully to." I finished my sentence with a wink.

Dimitri looked down at me with a huge smile. Okay I really couldn't help it now, I walked up to him and kissed him passionately and nudged him towards my bed. He closed my door, and followed me towards the bed. Kissing me back, he ran his hand down my back towards my ass. He gave me a little smack on the butt, I moaned into his mouth, I could feel myself getting wetter. I pulled him onto my bed, laying down and pulling him on top of me.

This is all we needed, to feel each other and to express our love. I got hold of Dimitri's T-shirt and slowly pulled it off, he began taking off my pants, and before I knew what was happening we were both in nothing but our underclothes. I grew even more wet seeing his hardness, he was mine, all mine. He removed my underwear with a bit of my help and rubbed my clit.

"Some one's a little excited" He gave me a little laugh, continuing to rub me.

"Dim..Dimitri... I..."

"Yes Roza? What do you need?"

I let out a moan "I need you in me"

I could feel myself blushing, I knew we both wanted this, but it was still awkward. He kissed me again. Then he began taking of his boxters. Wow was he big or what?

"Shit how are you supposed fit that in me?"

"Oh I'm sorry Roza, do you want me to stop?" He gave me a cocky smile.

"No I'm fine thanks" I groaned as he pushed himself deep inside of me.

"Owww!" I took a deep breath in. This was my first time having sex and god did it hurt. Dimitri stoped.

"Rose what's wrong? Are you okay?"

I just blinked and took a big breath in. "Yeah sorry it's my first time, it hurts a lot"

"Your first time? Are you serious? Wow!"

I looked at him in shock "Ha ha I'm not a whore you know, why does everyone find that so hard to believe?"

He started moving again, thrusting in and out "Well you bring it on yourself, always flirting and all, of course boys won't take you seriously"

I looked at him serious, did he really just say that? I can't believe this. I was so upset and angry, he really didn't take me seriously? I feel so.. violated.

"GET OUT!" I shouted at him, tiredness, anger and stress really did not mix. He gave me a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?" He smiled at me, still thrusting.

"Get the fuck out of me, and out of my room, asshole."

"Rose, why are you suddenly angry?" He just didn't get the picture did he?

I slapped his face, he rolled over and lay next to me. I covered myself with the blanket, I felt so used and upset right now.

"Dimitri please leave."

He gave me a confused look but decided not to push it, putting his clothes on and looking at me before leaving. I couldn't believe this, this was supposed to be the best night of my life, what the fuck happened? I started crying, Dimitri meant everything to me, and he doesn't think anymore of me then a piece of meat.

I eventually fell asleep into an Adrian free dream...

I dreamt of the last couple of months I've had with Dimitri, and how close we were getting. And how everything fell apart, the dreams, the hopes, our future, our plans. I really needed to speak to Dimitri, I don't want to lose him, it's the last thing I need.

I woke up the next morning (sunset to humans) my alarm wasn't going off. Which was good, I decided I didn't want it to break, yet. I walked up to my mirror, last nights drama was chewing away at me. I sighed while tying my hair up into my usual messy ponytail.

I started splashing my face with water when I heard a rapid knock on the door, I rolled my eyes as I opened it 'Oh no!' Lissa came crushing in, jumping around, saying a million things at once.

"Lissa, calm down hun"  
She looked at me and took a big breath in.  
"You can't go out like that!"

Before I knew what was happening Lissa had me in the bathroom, she was playing with my hair.

"Liss, why are you so excited? It's only the shops we've been there a million times before"

"O..O..Only the shops? I have NEVER heard only and shops in one sentence in my whole life! And it's not only that, we're watching a movie too! And Christian will be there"

"Christian is coming? So you two have made up then?"

"Well not exactly.."

"LISSA! You did not use compulsion on Christian? Did you?"

She walked hurriedly towards the bed, I watched her. I looked in the mirror to see my hair in a neat bun, before I walked up to Lissa.

"Well I did use a little bit, but I really wanted him to come, I'm sorry Rose" I could feel through the bond that she was sorry but she really wanted Christian to come too.

"Yeah I know you wanted him to come Liss, but ordering him around isn't going to help anything you know. Plus, you shouldn't be using compulsion on Moroi, especially Christian, what do you think he is going to do when he finds out about it?"

Lissa looked at me worriedly.

"I know I'm not supposed to use it, and I promise it's just a onetime thing, maybe if he is stuck with me we can make things up, plus he doesn't have to find out about it"

"Alright Liss, a onetime thing, I'd better not catch you using compulsion on anyone again. And he was ignoring you for a reason Liss, he needs his time alone, to help appreciate the relationship and get himself together"

She eyed me but smiled.

"Okay well time to do your makeup"

Oh no...

* * *

Lissa and I walked up to a very excited Adrian and a puzzled Christian.

"Lissa did you use compulsion on me? I really do not want to be here right now"  
.. Crap!...

"We were talking about spending more time together"

Ha! Lissa was trying to change the subject, apparently doing a good job, Christian just shrugged and stared at the car.

Adrian looked at me like he had won the lottery, I'm not sure if winning the lottery would mean much to Adrian, but he did look really happy for some reason. I heard some footsteps behind me, I turned to see Dimitri standing right behind me. Crap I forgot he was coming. I turned back around and looked at Adrian, he was still staring at me.

"What are you all goofy about? Hope you're not having any inappropriate thoughts about me"

Adrian's smile grew wider.

"I'm always having inappropriate thoughts about you Rose, and it's how you look. I mean you always look amazing but today.. wow!"

Oh yeah I was all nicely dressed up for tonight, thanks to Lissa. I could hear Christian snickering next to me. I turned to him.

"What are you laughing at fire crotch?"

This only made him laugh, that's when Lissa came in.

"Okay! So we are going now right? "

Adrian nodded then opened the back door for me. I climbed in. And as soon as everyone was in the car we were off to the shops. I could feel Christian over exaggerating the turns so he could bump into me. I sighed loudly.

"What's wrong Rose?" Adrian asked from the front, turning around to look at me while Dimitri drove.

"Uh yeah, I would like to make a formal complaint about the seating plan"

"Aw come on Rose, you really like to sit next to me, don't lie!" Christian gave me a cocky smile.

"Christian I would rather sit next to a bear then you"

"Rose, Christian, can you please try to get along, just for today?" Lissa gave me a nervous look.  
_Behave today Rose! Don't make me hurt you._I couldn't help but to smile at Lissa, I knew she wouldn't actually hurt me, but the thought of her trying amused me. So I decided to listen to Lissa's little message and stayed quiet for the rest of the hour to the mall.  
As soon as we stopped in the car park, we all got out listening to Dimitri.

"Okay, so people will think it is weird if I followed a bunch of teenagers around all day, so I will have to play the role of someone's 'boyfriend', and because Rose is a guardian too, and we will both need to watch you, Rose will be playing my 'girlfriend'" Everyone looked confused.

"Uh, Guardian Belikov, I've never doubted your knowledge on being a guardian, but couldn't you just pretend to be our friend?" Lissa asked.

"I could do, but I don't know any man that would go to the shops with a bunch of teenagers unless he had interest in one of them" I could see Adrian nodding in the background.

He cannot be serious...

Well he was serious alright, I was walking around the mall all day standing right beside Dimitri, holding his hand. Sure it was depressing but at least I had Lissa to keep me sane.

"Oh look Rose it's a bra and thingz shop! Let's go!"

Before I could say anything I was pulled into the shop against my will and was soon looking at all the different clothes around. My face lit up when I saw a cute little red lace bra with a matching red g-string. I decided I would take advantage of this. I grabbed the clothes and walked up to Dimitri who was distracted with a human lady who was trying to flirt with him, he didn't look interested at all.

"Hey baby" I hugged him and placed my hand on his butt "Do you think this will be good enough for tonight?" I finished my sentence with a wink.

The lady who was flirting with Dimitri gave me an evil glare but decided she would go back to work. I could hear Christian laughing behind me and Lissa gasping. Maybe this would give away the fact I love Dimitri...  
I removed my hand from Dimitri's butt and walked up to the lady at the register.

"I would like these thanks" I smiled at her.

She gave me another look but scanned the clothing.

"$50"

I gave her a $50 note that I had obtained from Adrian in the car and my smile grew.

"Thank you, this will defiantly come in handy soon enough"

Walking up to Lissa I could see she was holding in a laugh.

"Oh Rose you're so mean!"

"Hey, it's in my nature" I gave a pleased look and turned to Adrian.

"So Adrian, looks like you'll be having some more unnecessary thoughts about me now that I have these"

"Agreed" I could actually see a bump forming in his pants, oh how hilarious.

"Don't get too excited" I laughed as I looked at the bump growing bigger by the second. Adrian looked down and groaned.

"Oh shit!"

Christian was bursting out laughing at Adrian.

"Oh man that is so lame!" He choked out while laughing.

"Yeah well not as lame as you Christening the church attic" I beamed, Christian stopped laughing and started blushing.

"Uh, well, can we please go to the movies now? I'm actually getting pretty bored here" Lissa gave me a look that matched the message she sent through the bond; _I'm going to kill you Rose._ And all I could do was laugh.  
******************************************************************************************

It was pretty easy getting to the theatre since it was inside the mall. The hardest part was really trying to decided which movie we wanted to see.

"I want to see some horror" I cut through all the talk.

Everyone was arguing about the movie they wanted to see. Christian and I wanted to see Horror, Lissa wanted a Romance and Adrian wanted Comedy. I turned towards Dimitri and he frowned at me, crossing his arms.

"Okay lets make a deal, whatever Dimitri wants to see out of our options we will watch"  
Everyone just shrugged then looked expectantly towards Dimitri who looked cornered.

"So comrade, what would you like to see?"

"Uh, well Comedy does sound tempting"  
Adrian beamed.  
"But I'd have to say horror, sorry Lissa don't really think you had a chance"  
Both Lissa and Adrian frowned but followed us towards the booth.

"5 tickets to Zombie land thanks"

"That will be $100 thank you"

Adrian paid her, and soon enough we were in the theatre with several bags of popcorn (on my behalf) and a whole bottle of coke to share between us. I was in between Adrian and Dimitri, Lissa was between Adrian and Christian. What a good seating plan. Uh yes horror, good excuse to get closer to the boys, I was surprised to notice myself getting closer to Adrian rather than Dimitri, Lissa was trying to get closer to Christian who looked a bit uneasy. And Dimitri was studying me from the corner of his eye, suspicious of how close I was getting to Adrian; Uh this will defiantly turn out well.

We got out of the car when we got back to the Academy, Dimitri following me to the others. When I reached Adrian I handed him the rest of the money he gave me.

"Little Damphir no need to return the money, it's yours, you can use it some other time if you want"

I gave him a smile and hugged him ( yeah surprised me too) I could feel him stop breathing for a minute before he realised I wasn't actually trying to kill him for once. I could practically feel Dimitri's eyes burn into the back of my head, and I didn't even care.

"Adrian, I guess we got over excited at the mall, I forgot to get a dress for the Royal Ball, and it's next weekend.."

I said into his chest, still holding onto him.

"Uh..uh no.. no worries Rose. I.. I will sort something out for you"

I looked up at him with thankful eyes and nodded, breaking our hug and taking a couple of steps back. Lissa and Christian looked at us pleased, I think they thought we were going out. As if! I would have to inform them later that nothing is happening and never will, I would never fall in love with Adrian, would I?

I said my goodbyes to everyone then got going back to my dorm.

"What's happening with you and Adrian? I thought you said nothing was going on"

"Oh geez Dimitri, stop doing that!"  
I said while still walking.  
"And nothing is happening, I'm just being friendly"  
I could hear Dimitri sighing and muttering something under his breath.

"Dimitri you are acting like a child now, if you want to say something, say it to my face. Plus it wouldn't be your business if me and Adrian started liking each other, only if we were having sex, which we're not"  
I stopped and turned towards Dimitri.  
"Look, I still really love you. But, I want you to take me seriously for once, if I start to like Adrian, it will be because our love life has gone downhill"

"Rose I know what I said before, was, inappropriate. People do take you seriously, especially me. We have been through a lot, and I love you, but, it would kill me, if you and Adrian were to see each other"

My eyes widened, this was the first time Dimitri has really talked to me so deeply about his feelings. But did it really mean that much to me now? Once before I would of pounced on him and attacked him sexually. Was my love for Dimitri really fading?

"Uh well I don't know what to say, he has been there for me through the toughest of times, I feel like I owe him something"

I defiantly wasn't lying, I did feel as if I owe Adrian the world for everything he has done for me. Maybe I could love Adrian. I shook my head at looked back at Dimitri.

"Sorry I'm tired, I need some sleep"

I didn't even wait for his reply I just walked away from him towards my dorm.. taking a quick shower then getting into bed, falling asleep surprisingly fast...  
******************************************************************************************

I looked around to see a flowery garden around me, it was beautiful. I walked up to a flower smelling it before

I turned back around.

"Alright Adrian where are you?"

Adrian had me in his dream once again, his spirit power unfortunately was just as depressing to me as it was to him.

"Come out, come out where ever you are"

I saw him walk out from behind a tree towards me.

"Hey little Damphir, you missed me?"

"Of course I did my dear"  
I say while rolling my eyes.

Adrian got closer and I took a large breath in, he smiled at me.

"So Adrian, gonna cut to the chase? Why am I here?"

"Little Damphir, I'm insulted, am I not allowed to freely visit you without a reason?"  
He put his hand over his heart and pretended to be shocked.

The space between us closed, I felt an urge in me that I knew so well from Dimitri, lust. I wanted Adrian, and he wanted me. I got closer to him, feeling his warmth and growing wetter every second. I rose up to kiss him, lacing my fingers in his silky hair. He's kiss, it was amazing, I can't compare it to Dimitri's, but this was something. Our kiss became more and more passionate. He fell onto the flowery garden beneath us and pulled me down with him.

We were practically all over each other by now, he started placing small kisses from my jaw to my neck, my back arching, begging for more. He looked at me and smiled.

"You know little Damphir, the good things about dreams is that whatever you do here will not affect you in real life" He finished his sentence with a wink.

And that's when I lost it, clothes were torn of and I found myself sitting on top of Adrian's stomach, feeling all over him. I ran my hands from his muscular arms down to just above his belly button where I was placed. I could feel my wetness growing wilder, and I could feel it on Adrian. He turned us over so he was on top, and he began laying kisses from my throat to my hard nipples which he began to nibble on and suck while his hand played with the other.

My moaning became louder to the point where I couldn't take it anymore.

"Ad..Adrian.. I.. need you in.. me"

I said between moans. Adrian looked up at me and looked into my eyes, I felt like I was drowning in a brilliant sea of green, his eyes were beautiful. He kissed me again before thrusting into me. We both moaned, and our bodies were moving with each other in a beautiful bliss.

"Adrian... Har... der"  
I moaned while arching my back and feeling my climax rising. He followed my instructions and began thrusting into me harder, and harder until I screamed out his name and let out my final moan, feeling tired. Adrian followed closely after, thrusting harder than before and letting out a huge moan, collapsing next to me. Wait, did me and Adrian... just... fuck? I realised I was fading out and waking up.

I shot out of bed and found that I was covered in sweat, eww. I looked at the time, it read 3am, uh I think I may pay Adrian a nice little visit. Without taking a shower I changed into my sports bra and pants, running out past the guardian on duty towards the guest hosing. I furiously knocked on Adrian's door, being opened almost instantly.

Adrian was of course the one who opened it, and as soon as he saw me his face changed into one you'd expect to see on a little kid in a candy store.

"Oh little Damphir, what a pleasant surprise, wish to come in?"

Adrian made a bowing posture and signalled me to come in, which is exactly what I did.

"What the hell just happened?"  
I barked at him as soon as he closed the door, I started walking towards the bedroom, stopping at the door to turn back to Adrian.

"I assure you Rose, I have no idea what you are talking about"

"Of course you don't" I rolled my eyes "So, you don't remember invading my dreams and fucking me in the flower beds? Not exactly something you forget"

Adrian's smile grew a lot wider.

"Little frisky Damphir, as much as I wish I was able to experience that, I was unable due to being busy teaching your 'bffl' (sounding as feminine as possible with the bffl part) how to use spirit, no time for sleep or sexy time with sexy Damphirs unfortunately, ask your friends if you don't believe me, their right in there"

He pointed to the bedroom door, I froze a second.  
"You're bluffing"

"Go check for yourself"

I opened the door slowly to see a shocked Lissa on the bed and an amused Christian on the floor. I closed the door on them and leaned against the door, closing my eyes.

"Omg, no! This can't be happening to me! NO!!"  
I opened my eyes to see Adrian still smirking at me.

I ran straight past him with embarrassment and went towards the novice dorms like a coward. I soon reached my room and sunk down into my bed. _Rose are you okay? We need to talk later. _I smiled, Lissa was worried for me, I could imagine her stupid little fire boy would be pleased though. With a great deal of time I finally managed to sink into an Adrian-less dream, the best kind.  
******************************************************************************************

Morning came quickly, but I was glad that it was Sunday, at least then I am able to try to avoid everyone. I looked at the time. 8pm, time for breakfast then. I hesantally got up and managed to drag myself to the shower for a nice quick cold one, getting dressed into another pair of sporting clothes for my training with Dimitri later. I walked out of my room towards the dining room.

I walked up to the counter getting my food and sitting down at our table, looking at the table and nothing else, I began eating. I could feel someone sitting next to me, I didn't bother looking up or even greeting them, I just ate and stared at the table.

"Morning little Damphir" Adrian says, I could practically feel his smile.

With out looking up I replied "Stop looking at me" Which earned me a laugh from him.

Not so long after I felt the table move slightly again.

"So... Rose, how did you sleep last night?" Christian asked in a serious tone.

I sighed "Not to good unfortunately, you and Lissa kept me awake for some time"

Instead of shutting Christian up it encouraged him.

"Oh, well, last time I heard it was ADRIAN who was keeping you up"

Both boys started laughing like the idiots they are.

"So... little Damphir, you wouldn't mind... You know, showing me how the dream went, would you?"

They started laughing again and I was contemplating whether I should throw my tray at Adrian or not.

"You guys stop giving Rose a hard time"

I hadn't even noticed Lissa was sitting down until she spoke. I glanced up at her giving her a thankful glare.

"Because Rose needs some quiet to be able to get to sleep" Lissa finished and started laughing. I can't believe she said that.

Pushing my tray into them, making them stop laughing, I got up from the table and started storming out of the cafeteria towards the gym where I would hopefully have a nice quiet training with Dimitri. I opened the gym doors to see Dimitri laying on the ground listening to some pretty old music.

"Comrade how nice to see you"

I say, walking up to him, he glared at me and nodded.

"Rose, nice to see you here too, and not having sex with Adrian"

I stared at him wide eyed.

"Me and Adrian? We... haven't even had sex though"

"That's not what I heard" He clenched his fist and sighed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Dimitri" I admitted.

"Give it up Rose, I heard your un-normally loud moaning last night when I went to talk to you, you also managed to wake up the whole dorm by screaming out Adrian" He looked the other way and shook his head.  
"I thought you were different then that Rose, I guess I didn't really even know you at all, was a little funny in a way though."

I sat down next to his head and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Dimitri, I didn't have sex with Adrian, it was more of a... dream, sorry"

He looked up at me and looked more annoyed then before.

"Oh so now you're dreaming about having sex with lord Ivashkov?"

"Well yeah, but I have no idea how to feel about it, I... I think I may be falling in love with him" I looked away from Dimitri, afraid of his reaction, sighing to myself.  
"But, the thing is, I love you too, like more emotionally. It's weird, and completely wrong, I admit it. But, I think I'm trying to get closer to Adrian, and having those dreams about him, as a replacement from the luck of physical contact we have. I feel I may be falling for him too, because, I know he will for fill my 'needs' But I still want you to be mine, it's crazy. I have no idea what I should do" I buried my face into my hands and started shaking. All this stress and romance was too much for one girl. Dimitri shifted so he was sitting next to me, he hugged me.

"I know you're a teenager Rose, but sex isn't everything, are you willing to risk everything we have to have sex with someone that uses girls all the time?"

I frowned at him and looked directly into his beautiful dark eyes. Of course I wouldn't want to lose my love for Dimitri, he is my everything, the man I want in my life forever. And I'm willing to keep it that way, even, even if it means I have to forget my feelings for Adrian.

"Of course not Dimitri, I just get, really needy. I suppose it's because Adrian is closer to my age, feels like I can't make mistakes around him. It's difficult though, I love you both for different reasons. It's like 2 pieces of a puzzle, I lose one and I feel incomplete. This all must not make much sense to you, and it doesn't to me to. But maybe if I stay in the single category for a while I can see what happens"


	2. Chapter 2 NOTES x

_**xNotes x**_

Uh hey it's Jayde here, I am currently writing another chapter which I decided I would do in Dimitri's POV. I didn't think I would do the whole different view things in my story because it can get confusing but I did it anyways =]

I may take a while, because I have 19 pages to fill out so it can be equal to the first chapter of my little book thing =] And I have actually read the first chapter of Spirit Bound on the internet, thought I would tell everyone that didn't know that there is a website you can go on to do so if you wish.

So Yeah I am 8 pages in so far but I haven't had much time to do it, holidays now so it should be finished by sometime next week... thanks x


	3. Chapter 3

+ **Chapter 2  
****  
**_***creepy kids voice* I'm back... =] Nah well I am attempting to finish what I started, but if anyone can, it would be nice if you could shoot me if this ends up dragging on like the T.V show Lost, please, just do the world a favour. Anyway as said before, no one likes these so I'll get to the point Richelle Mead owns all, she will take over the world one day, and so on... so enjoy 3**__****_

Dimitri gave me 'The eyes' which meant someone or something will soon not exist. I slowly shuffled back a little to get a bit further away from the pissed Russian, because, everyone knows you shouldn't get in the way of a pissed Russian god, it's not rocket science.

"Excuse me? You want to stay, in the single category? So other boys can be with you?"

"Well... I just wanted to see Dimitri, I need some time off, I'm laying down way to much stress, I'm just a teenager. Plus, aren't I kind of already single now? I mean this won't make much of a difference, I'll just come running back to you anyway" I insisted.

He gave me an uncertain look but nodded. 

"Do whatever makes you happy Rose, but I love you, and... I don't want to be around if you do find somebody else."

I could see the hurt in his eyes, of course I couldn't love anyone as much as I love him, he is my everything. But I don't see any need in growing up to fast. I haven't even gotten the chance to be a kid yet, I want to be serious with Dimitri, don't get me wrong, but some things aren't made to be rushed into. I looked into his eyes and sighed, I can't believe I'm practically leaving Dimitri, he is all I ever wanted, what's wrong with me?

"Alright Rose" He said while getting up "Time for our training, we'll just do laps today, we'll finish the rest of at our last lesion"

I got up, following him out into the cold, icy field to start my laps... joy.

**xXx ** **Dimitri's POV xXx  
**  
I had just finished guardian Judy for today, walking back to the gym for me and Rose's 'very important test' when I was confronted by Alberta.

"Guardian Belikov there you are, I've been looking for you, I was actually hoping to catch you before you left to train Rose. I was hoping you could tell her that she won't need to go too classes tomorrow because Lord Ivashkov will be taking the princess, Christian and herself to the mall tomorrow"

I could feel myself heating up, how dare that stupid royal take my Rose away from me, we all know he only wants to get in her pants.  
"I will do Alberta, thanks"  
Alberta turned to walk away.

"Oh, Alberta, who will be guarding them while they're there?"

"Woops, my bad, I forgot to add that you will be babysitting them tomorrow, sorry Belikov"  
She gave me a crooked smile that had 'sucked in' written all over it. I smiled, looking after Rose isn't really babysitting, and at least I could keep my eye on that royal pain in the ass while I was there.

Remembering that I had training with Rose soon I said my goodbyes to Alberta and began running to the Gym. I got there a little early of course so I decided to sit down and read my book that I have already read like a billion times before. I flipped through the pages trying to find my favourite poem in it and failed. About twenty minutes later I could hear Rose entering. I looked at her angrily.

_**"**_Rosemarie Hathaway, where have you been? You're late, as usual, what's your excuse this time?"  
I ask eyeing her suspiciously.

She walked over to me and gave me the smile I loved so much, and the biggest innocent eyes she could pull off.

"Lissa was having a fight with Christian, I got worried so I went over and checked on them"

I internally rolled my eyes. Of course it was Lissa, the princess couldn't even wipe her own ass without Rose coming in to see if she had somehow hurt herself. It was a bond deeper than any normal friendship, I suppose the 'spirit hold' or whatever they called it had something to do with it, but it still didn't excuse Rose from being late.

"Not going to work Rose, and you're not going to wonder off every time they have a relationship problem are you? This test is pretty important, you need to learn when to let Lissa handle things on her own. She doesn't need you to hold her hand for everything"  
_**  
**_She gave me a beautiful smile again and looked pleased with herself.

"Hey it's all part of being a reliable, incredible, sexy novice comrade. One day you may learn my ways, hey if you ask nicely I may teach you a lesson or two. So am I going to start or just stand here  
listening to your zen life lessons?"

I couldn't help but to give off a small smirk, hiding it soon after with my guardian face. This girl is going to be the end of me. Shaking my thoughts away I turned my attention back to her.

"Okay today, as you may know, is your test. Which means you will be doing the same you normally do, just double it. We will have two hours to do it and if you faint, we WILL retake this, so please try not to Rose"

I put extra emphasis on the will to make it completely certain to her that I will make her do this, there's no escaping it.

She looked really bummed that she had to do double of what she would normally have to but then she grinned and looked really excited randomly. I decided to give her a little... uh... encouragement.

"Well Rose chop, chop, get started on your laps, I expect a new record from you"

She rolled her eyes and ran straight past me towards the field to start on her laps. I watched her as she ran gracefully around the field continuously. Leave it to Rose to make exercise look fun.

After a couple of laps I decided to catch up with her and see how she was doing.

"Seriously comrade, no corrections? Not going to tell me what I've done wrong?"

I gave her a quick smile again and decided to tease her.

"Well now that you mention it, you did cut a few corners"

She looked like she was thinking about something to say.

"Please Belikov I'm Rose Hathaway, in case you haven't noticed, I don't take shortcuts, sometimes I like it when certain things are longer, gives me a bit more of a challenge"

I looked at her wide eyed, Rose can be so childish some times. I gave her a glare that said 'Don't be stupid' and she blushed a little.

"Oh seriously comrade you of all people should be used to my bad sense of humour"

And I was, of course, used of her humour by now. Especially around me, it's like everything had to be sexual to her.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you would be a little bit more mature after all you've been through. But apparently not, you have a lot of growing up to do"

I looked at her and she looked really hurt. Yeah, so maybe I am a little too harsh on her, she was just trying to break the silence. She started to run a little faster and I followed so I could be next to her. She looked pretty uncomfortable and 7 agonising laps later Rose ran from the field towards the gym and stood there waiting for me. I ran up to her.

"Okay so now you'll be dealing with the dummies, I need 100 hits to the heart, and if you get one wrong you'll have to do 100 push ups"

"yes Guardian Belikov, 100 hits to the heart, got it"

I looked at Rose shocked, she just called me appropriately, what's happening here?

"Okay, well.. you seem to know what you're doing so I'll just stand over here, call me if you need help"

I gave her a puzzled look then turned around, walking towards the wall and glaring at her again. What was she up to? She got started on her hits and finished the 100 blows quickly, managing to not miss any of them, she looked back at me proud of herself, and I couldn't help but to be proud of her too. She's really starting to show real potential in her work.

"Okay Rose that was really well done, and you looked really serious about it, I'm proud of you. But now we have to practice fighting, instead of the normal 40 minutes of fighting, you will of course get 80 minutes. If you do well I may give you a break before you leave"

I was planning to give her a break before she left. 80 minutes of fighting isn't exactly the easiest thing to do, especially with a trained guardian. She looked like she was pleased with the idea of a break.  
"Yes Guardian Belikov, I understand, start when you're ready"

My jaw dropped, what is Rose doing? Why is she being so mature, I don't like this, I want childish Rose back, she's more fun. I shook of the surprise and lunged at her, she dodged me so I turned back around and kicked her in the thigh, damn that would of hurt, I didn't mean to hit her so hard. I circled around her again, admiring her beauty for a split second before trying to hit her again but failing. She randomly flew at me and packed a pretty hard punch to my face. That's going to be really sore tomorrow.

The hour dragged on and on, more punches and kicks were thrown, and a lot more hits were taken to mostly the face and stomach. But, in the end, even though it was a pretty close call I managed to get her on the floor and pin her down under me. I looked into her brown eyes and got lost deep within them then I leaned down to give her the 'strigoi bite' to indicate she was 'dead'. Being so close to her neck and smelling her scent drove me insane. I breathed her in and was so close to kissing her but thought better of it.

Getting up I said  
"Well done Rose you've done very well, you can have a 20 minute break"

She looked relieved that she finally got the time off, she had laboured breathing and was sweating. Although she didn't ever complain, she was a tough girl, that's why I loved her. She walked up to the wall I usually sit at while I'm reading a book and no doubt waiting for her for training. She picked up my book and opened it up to a random page, she began reading.  
'Their love, simple and caring, was the only thing keeping them alive, their suffering and misery meant nothing, nothing at all, when they were together'

I couldn't believe it, she found the page I was looking for earlier. I liked that quote, it reminded me of my relationship with Rose. Our love was the thing keeping us alive, keeping me sane here and helping Rose with her spirit affects and to become a guardian. The suffering symbolized how we couldn't be together, how we won't be accepted in society while she is underage. But how everything will work out perfect as long as our love is there and we're together. Hearing Rose read it send sparks in me, I just stared at her while she placed the book gently on the floor.

"Wow comrade now I know that you don't only like the Wild West stuff but Romance too, why arent you so cute?"

Yes I got my Rose back, I continued to stare at her.

"What's that look for comrade? Not used to being called cute? I find that very hard to believe"

Well actually no, no one calls me cute. Badass-Russian-god, well sure, I hear some people referring to me like that around the school and other places, but never cute.

"No it's not that, out of the whole book, you managed to find not only one of the best quotes but you managed to read it from my favourite page"

"What can I tell you comrade I'm truly magic"

Yes you are magic, I never knew anyone could love someone as much as I love Rose, I feel like she's cast a spell on me, that makes me emotionally and physically attracted to her.

"Rose are you ever going to stop calling me comrade? You were doing so well before"

"NEVER!!!"

She gave me a cheeky smile and walked up to me, walking like a model.

"So COMRADE"  
She says, over exaggerating the Comrade part.  
"What do you think I could do for 20 minutes huh? Any Ideas?"

Oh I had PLENTY of ideas of what she could do with the 20 minutes. Some which could send me to prison for a very, very long time. I imagined some of them quickly in my head, feeling myself getting a little too excited I just eyed her. Hoping she doesn't look down, never will I hear the end of it.

"Well technically Rose you have 15 minutes and you seemed to be doing pretty well reading the book, why don't you go back to that?"

Her smile loosed a bit but she showed it off again.

"In case you haven't realised the first time I said this, but I'm Rose Hathaway, I do not read twice in one day"

Ha! How can I forget your name Rose, since EVERYONE knows your name, not only that I'm completely in love with you and pretty much stalk you constantly, wait, should I say this out loud?

"So I see, well you could always do more laps"

"No I think I'll be fine"  
She said while nodding her head, this made me smile, such a fun girl.

She walked closer to me, so I could feel her against me, rising onto her tipi-toes she kissed me. Her tongue sliding against my lower lip, I let out a small moan, which i don't even think she heard. It took me a while, I was weighing out what I should do, kiss her and may causing some form of trouble or... kissing her. The result was 'fuck it' and I let her enter my mouth. Our tongues met and I felt as hard as rock- downstairs at least because the rest of my body was relaxing. I decided I would stop the kiss before I jumped on her and made love with her in the middle of the gym. I reluctantly stoped kissing her and I could hear here groan while stepping back.

"Roza you know we can't, your birthday is only a couple of weeks away, can we just stop until then?"

Apparently calling her Roza (Which is her name in Russian) made her smile because she looked like she was glowing, I like this job.

"Yeah, sorry, I can't help it, uh how much time to I have left?"

"you still have 10 minutes, why?"

"No way we were kissing for 5 minutes?"

"No 2, but I assumed this conversation would finish in 3 minutes "

"You were timing, are you secretly ninja?! Anyway I think I will go run a couple of laps"

She ran straight pass me and towards the field, I watched her while I said  
"It's no secret" Quietly to myself. I ran behind her silently to confirm this theory.

"So, Rose why are you running again?"

She looked really shocked and turned towards me, almost tripping over.

"Jesus Christ comrade, how long have you been there?"

I internally laughed at her and decided I didn't have the balls to actually laugh at her.

"It's all about being a reliable, incredible, sexy Russian, one day I may teach you my ninja ways, but until then you'll never know"

She looked at me with surprise written all over her face, poor girl didn't know what hit her. Oh, this could be fun. I gave her a rare full smile, she replied to me with a goofy grin and started giggling. Since when did Rosemarie Hathaway giggle?

"Did I just hear right? Are my ears betraying me? Did Rosemarie Hathaway just.. giggle? Wow, I feel I may faint."

"Says you comrade, since when do you let your guard down? And smile!"

"Always Roza, you just never realise it because you're always too busy looking at yourself in a mirror"

"Oh that's it comrade, prepare to die!"

I started running as fast as I could away from her, surprised she could stay so closely behind with those short legs of hers. I guess all these trainings are paying off then. She shouted towards me.

"Dimitri this is so not far! Your legs are like three times longer than mine!"

"Ha! This is why you fail"

"I do not fail! Take that back!"

"Have to catch me first"

I replied while running away from her like a little kid. I liked this though, this is what we should always be like, this is our relationship as good as it gets, it was addictive, like my own personal drug. About 5 laps later I slowed down to a stop and I heard her stop next to me.

"Given up hey comrade? Am I to ninja for the all mighty Dimitri?"

"Of course not Rose"  
I say, smiling at her.

"It's just that your time is up and you have to go back to your dorm before it gets past curfew"

"Oh Dimitri don't you ever learn? I'm always past curfew, but look, I'm not in any trouble so far. See how well I'm doing?"

I shook my head and smiled.

"Rose it's probably not such a good idea informing a teacher about that"

"Yeah, that's true. Well bye, I'll see you some other time to kick your ass"

"Look forward to it"

She walked out of the gym, I smiled behind her as the doors closed, how I loved her. Oh shit! The shops tomorrow, not like me to forget, I began chasing after Rose. I couldn't see her so I began walking towards her dorm.

"Hathaway where are you going?"

I smiled to myself, I knew how much Stan and Rose hated each other, this should be fun. I looked from behind the wall so I could see them but they couldn't see me. Childish, I know, takes me back to the good old days.

"Oh Stan, what a pleasant surprise. I seem to be heading to my dorm before curfew, what about you? Chilling in yo crib?"

I held in a laugh, failing a bit and letting out small snickers which they hopefully didn't hear.

"No, because unlike SOMEONE I have responsibility, and I SEEM to be on guardian duty tonight. Better hurry up Hathaway, I'll give you 5 minutes to get to your room."

"But curfew starts in 20 mins! I have plenty of time"

She said in a pleading tone, unfortunately for her Stan seems to be the only one amune to her innocent eyes. I looked up while seeing someone run from behind the art block towards the female dorms, and i could tell Rose saw it too. Rose quickly focused on Stan again and randomly started nodding, uh good girl, helping this poor Moroi out, to bad I'll deal with him later.

"Hathaway I AM curfew, I say 5 minutes so chop, chop. And stop looking so pleased with yourself or I'll give you detention."

Stan turned around just at the right time... to miss the Moroi. I can't believe Stan gave Rose a whole essay on being responsible when he is the complete opposite and obviously dreadful at his job of guarding anything. Rose turned away, I could manage to make out the cocky smile on her face, like she had just won some sort of personal game, which I guess she did, than she walked in the dorms.

I walked around the building to see if the guy was still there, I wish Stan would shut up earlier so I could of caught the guy before he came in but I guess I'm out of luck now well, better see Rose before she falls asleep or manages to get into some more trouble. I walked pass the guardian at the desk which was easy and walked straight to Rose's room. 

"Oh how sweet, and for all my efforts"

Wait I knew that voice, that was the royal twat, what was her doing in Roses room?

"Okay Adrian get to the point, what do you want?"

"Rose, I just wanted to ask you, if you would do me the honour of being my date for the royal ball next weekend? Please Rose, if you're not going to date me, please at least do this for me, just once"

Of course, he would be attempting to get Rose to go out with him, he is king pathetic, she'd never agree.

"Adrian, the royal ball? Seriously? It will be full of high class people, who also find nothing better to do in life then judge other lower class people"

Clumsy mistake, is she forgetting her own best friend is royal? The last Dragomir? Let's hope Adrian doesn't use this against her.

"Rose, Lissa will be there you know?"

Yeah he went there, I could imagine the smile planted on his face right now, how I'd love to punch it off. There was a sharp intake of breath...

"Fine I'll go to the stupid ball, with you, but it's because I feel so bad that I'll never love you, and I could always skip to see Lissa"

Ouch that would of hurt, now it's me who is wearing the smile.

"Rose, honestly I know you'll never love me, but you have no right to be cocky to me about it"

. "Yeah I know Adrian, hey if you're lucky enough, I'll even dance with you, how's that?"

I can't believe this! I forbid her to dance with that idiot. I heard the door opening so I walked quickly away down the hall. Adrian walked out and started making his way towards me.

"Hey cradle robber what are you doing here?"

"I'm only 3 years older than you Ivashkov, plus I'd rather be a 'cradle robber' then a girlfriend stealer. I'm here to tell Rose about tomorrow."

"Oh I can tell her for you? I'm sure she'll give me a little reward in person too"

"No you'll get back to the guest dorms"

I say, words full with venom. Adrian just shrugs and begins walking away.

"Oh and Belikov, looks like I'm living up to my name, since I saw a little red in your 'girlfriends' Aura. I'll leave that to you to figure out" He walked away-  
I walked back up to Rose's room and knocked loudly. No answer, so I knocked again.

"Damn it Adrian, I'll go on your stupid 'date' now leave me alone."

I stopped for a moment, did she just agree it was a date? Now I HAVE to talk to her. –knocks harder-

"For god sake Adr... Oh Dimitri, what a surprise! What are you doing here?

"Hello Rose, sorry, were you expecting someone else?"

I ask while giving her a seriously evil look.

"Well I was actually expecting someone else, but anyway why are you here? What's happening?"

"Hmm, I was just here to inform you that you will not need to attend classes tomorrow because Adrian has been all so kind enough to excuse you, Vasilisa and Christian from classes all day to go on a much needed 'shopping spree'"

"NO WAY!! Oh my god! Are you serious? How the hell did he manage that? Oh man I love him right now. It must be because we need to get some stuff before the ball."

Well I can't really admit to standing in front of her room and listening to her conversation can I?

"Explain..."

"Oh I'm going to the royal ball with Adrian, hmph should be interesting"

"Yes, sounds interesting enough, why are you going with Lord Ivashkov? Do you like him?"  
Okay so that did sound a little stalkerish, but eh. She moved back slightly.

"Dimitri that is the most stupid question I've ever heard. Of course I don't, I love you. I know that, you know that and Adrian knows that, so no need to be jealous comrade"

I loosened up a bit, but this still isn't good enough.

"I wasn't jealous Rose, I was just curious. But you should only expect me to keep an eye on you when shopping"

"What? Are you coming too? And I'm sure you will be keeping an eye on me, it's okay comrade, I'll be watching you carefully to." She finished with a wink.

I looked down at her with a huge smile, how she made me smile. She walked up to me and kissed me with so much passion, nudging me towards the bed. I closed the door, although wondering if I should leave it open so if King Cocky decided to come back for Rose he'd get a little surprise. I ran my hand down her back, giving her a little slap on the ass, she moaned into my mouth and I knew I was completely hard now. She crushed onto the bed and pulled me on top of her.

This was great, I have never been so turned on in my life and it-felt-AMAZING! She managed to grab my shirt and slowly pulled it off while I struggled to pull her pants off. A few more clothing disappeared to god knows where in the room. Now it was only me, Rose and our underwear. She was staring at my erection, moaning slightly again. I removed her underwear with some much needed help and began rubbing her clit.

"Some one's a little excited" I gave out a little laugh but continued to rub her .

"Dim..Dimitri... I..."

"Yes Roza? What do you need?"

She let out a moan

"I need you in me"

Well this is my queue, Dimitri jr do your work. I looked at her face again and saw she was blushing, wow, didn't even know she could blush! I took off my boxers with a good response from Rose. She was just laying there with her mouth wide open, staring at my cock.

"Shit how are you supposed fit that in me?"

"Oh I'm sorry Roza, do you want me to stop?" I joked, giving her a cocky smile.

"No I'm fine thanks"

She let out a painful groan as I slid myself into her.

"Owww!" I stopped. Did I just do something wrong?

"Rose what's wrong? Are you okay?"

She just blinked and took a big breath in.

"Yeah sorry it's my first time, it hurts a lot"

Wow! Did not see that coming, I've heard loads of rumours about guys and Rose at school, and considering what her and Jesse did... I can't believe I am her first.

"Your first time? Are you serious? Wow!"

She looked at me with shock

"Ha ha I'm not a whore you know, why does everyone find that so hard to believe?"

I started moving again, thrusting in and out of her, oh how good it felt, I could do this forever. I thought back in more detail of the night I walked into Rose and Jesse...

"Well you bring it on yourself, always flirting and all, of course boys won't take you seriously"

She looked at me as if I just bit her arm off. Hurt and betrayal in her eyes.

"GET OUT!" She shouted at me. I just gave her a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?" I smiled while continuing to thrust into her.

"Get the fuck out of me, and out of my room, asshole."

"Rose, why are you suddenly angry?" I have no idea what I have done!

She slapped my face , I rolled over to the other side of the bed, that slap actually hurt a lot. She covered herself with a blanket, which I wish she didn't. I love her body.

"Dimitri please leave."

She asked quietly while shutting her eyes, what looked like a tear fell down her face and onto her hand. I gave her a confused look but decided I wouldn't make anything worse. So I got up, put my clothes on and left, back to my room. It was cold and silent in my room, but that's how I liked it. I fell on my bed, my feet hanging off at the end, and unexpectedly fell into a sleep.

My alarm was going off like crazy in the morning, and I was completely tired, but it's Roses shopping spree today and if it means I can make things up with her, I'll have to wake up. I rolled over, grabbing my towel and walking in my bathroom for a nice warm shower.

I started walking towards the front of the school, near the gates to meet up with Rose and the crew. Rose was looking at Adrian which looked like he was in heaven. I stopped behind Rose to see how good she looked. She wore a light red, low cut t-shirt and some denim jeans. She turned around to me and I saw she had make-up on, which I assume was Vasilisa's doing. She looked stunning, I hope we could make up today.

She turned back to Adrian.

"What are you all goofy about? Hope you're not having any inappropriate thoughts about me"

Adrian's smile grew wider as my fist clenched, I was ready to punch him, how amazing that would feel.

"I'm always having inappropriate thoughts about you Rose, and it's how you look. I mean you always look amazing but today.. wow!"

How dare he talk to her like that? She's mine! How can he not get that through his thick skull? Christian was snickering next to Rose and the princess was trying to stop him.

"What are you laughing at fire crotch?" 

This only made him laugh, that's when Lissa came in.

"Okay! So we are going now right? "

Adrian nodded then opened the back door for Rose. I climbed into the front seat to drive, and we were off to what I assumed to be a very interesting day at the shops. I could hear Rose whispering things to Christian, things like "Fuck off" and "Asshole" I tried not to laugh. Until Rose finally gave up and Sighed loudly.

"What's wrong Rose?"

Adrian asked while I continued to drive.

"Uh yeah, I would like to make a formal complaint about the seating plan"

"Aw come on Rose, you really like to sit next to me, don't lie!"

"Christian I would rather sit next to a bear then you"

"Rose, Christian, can you please try to get along, just for today?"

Uh yes, here comes Lissa trying to make everything perfect, I did not envy her at all. I was surprised that they all stayed quiet for the rest of the hour and a half to the shops.

As soon as I parked everyone got out and circled around me. Well, I'm the leader here, why not make things a little fun while I'm at it?

"Okay, so people will think it is weird if I followed a bunch of teenagers around all day, so I will have to play the role of someone's 'boyfriend', and because Rose is a guardian too, and we will both need to watch you, Rose will be playing my 'girlfriend'" Everyone looked at me confused.

"Uh, Guardian Belikov, I've never doubted your knowledge on being a guardian, but couldn't you just pretend to be our friend?" Lissa asked.

"I could do, but I don't know any man that would go to the shops with a bunch of teenagers unless he had interest in one of them" Adrian was nodding a little behind Rose, wow something we agree with.

So we were basically walking around the shops all day next to each other. I could tell that Rose felt a bit uncomfortable but I was determined for things to work out. At some points she would turn to Lissa to keep her company.

"Oh look Rose it's a bra and thingz shop! Let's go!"

Before Rose could even blink, the princess was pulling her into the store and she was soon joining in, looking at the different clothing. I could see at least a dozen things here I would like to see Rose in. I saw Rose light up when she saw a red g-string and bra... wow! And at that point I knew love at first sight was something Rose did a lot. She walked up to the underwear and admired it.

"Hey can I help you?"  
I turned around stunned to see a human girl twirling her hair with her finger and looking me dreamily. She was quite pretty sure, but no Rose. She had light brown hair and nice blue eyes, looked around 30 if not younger.

"Hey baby"  
I turned back to Rose at the moment she hugged me and put her hand on my ass.  
"Do you think this will be good enough for tonight?" she finished her sentence with a wink.

The human lady just scoffed at Rose and turned around, getting back to some form of work. Rose took her hand away and walked up to the lady. 'Don't get into any trouble' I pleaded silently.  
"I would like these thanks" Rose said politely.

The girl gave Rose an evil look but scanned the clothing anyway. 

"$50"

Rose gave her $50 that Adrian insisted she had it the car.

"Thank you, this will defiantly come in handy soon enough"

Rose walked back up to Lissa who appeared to be struggling not to laugh, I followed her.

"Oh Rose you're so mean!"

"Hey, it's in my nature" She looked pleased, turning back to Adrian.

"So Adrian, looks like you'll be having some more unnecessary thoughts about me now that I have these"

"Agreed"

I actually couldn't blame him, he's not the only one that's going to have 'unnecessary thoughts' about Rose.

"Don't get too excited"  
Rose laughed while looking lower down. I followed and noticed Adrian's boner. What a complete retard. Adrian looked down too and groaned.

"Oh shit!"

Christian was bursting out laughing at Adrian.

"Oh man that is so lame!" He choked out while laughing.

"Yeah well not as lame as you Christening the church attic"  
Rose admitted. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Probably some personal joke or something, but it defiantly shut Christian up.

"Uh, well, can we please go to the movies now? I'm actually getting pretty bored here"  
Lissa begged, I smiled as I started to understand what 'Christening the church attic' meant. Note to self, never walk unexpectedly into the church attic.

We were walking around the shops, me and Rose close together, her with her little bag and Lissa with a huge bag full with clothing and other 'needs'. The movies were pretty easy to find since it was like the biggest most noticeable thing in the whole mall. We all made our way there, just for them to start fighting over what movies they wanted to see.

"I want to see some horror" Rose shouted through all the chatter. She turned to me, I crossed my arms, frowning, we could of watched movies on all those themes by now.

"Okay let's make a deal, whatever Dimitri wants to see out of our options we will watch" She said.

Everyone just shrugged then looked expectantly towards me, I've never felt so closterfobic in my life.

"So comrade, what would you like to see?"

"Uh, well Comedy does sound tempting"  
Adrian looked pleased with himself, I can't be having that now can I?  
"But I'd have to say horror, sorry Lissa don't really think you had a chance"  
Both Lissa and Adrian frowned but followed Rose towards the booth.

"5 tickets to Zombie land thanks"

"That will be $100 thank you"

Adrian whipped out a huge ball of money and paid the girl at the counter. And soon after we were in the theatre with huge bags of popcorn thanks to Rose and a bottle of coke to share. Rose sat in between me and Adrian. I watched Rose as she actually got closer to Adrian instead of me. What is she playing at? ******************************************************************************************  
We got out of the car when we got back to the Academy, I followed Rose to the rest of the group. She reached Adrian, handing him the rest of the money she didn't manage to spend at the shops.

"Little Damphir no need to return the money, it's yours, you can use it some other time if you want"

Rose smiled and leaned over to hug him. I couldn't believe it, Rose, my Roza, hugging the biggest douche in history, I was furious. Did she even care that I'm here? I don't think she has any respect for my feelings.

"Adrian, I guess we got over excited at the mall, I forgot to get a dress for the Royal Ball, and it's next weekend.."

She admitted, still holding onto him tightly.

"Uh..uh no.. no worries Rose. I.. I will sort something out for you"

He managed to say, he looked so nervous I couldn't believe it. Here's a guy that pretty much fucks anything that is legal to fuck and he gets nervous when Rose hugs him? I guess I under estimated how much he liked her, still not giving her up without a fight though. She looked at him thankfully and stepped back. Lissa and Christian were smiling at them pleased as if the puzzle they have been trying to piece together for some time is finally complete.

Rose said goodbye to everyone and walked off towards her dorm, I said a quick goodbye to everyone and rushed after her.

"What's happening with you and Adrian? I thought you said nothing was going on"  
What's happening to me is the real question here, I've never been so jealous in my life, Rose knows how to bring out the good and the bad in me.

"Oh geez Dimitri, stop doing that!"  
She said still walking.  
"And nothing is happening, I'm just being friendly"

I sighed.

"You're moving on" I mumbled under my breath.

"Dimitri you are acting like a child now, if you want to say something, say it to my face. Plus it wouldn't be your business if me and Adrian started liking each other, only if we were having sex, which we're not"  
She stopped and turned towards me.  
"Look, I still really love you. But, I want you to take me seriously for once, if I start to like Adrian, it will be because our love life has gone downhill"

"Rose I know what I said before, was, inappropriate. People do take you seriously, especially me. We have been through a lot, and I love you, but, it would kill me, if you and Adrian were to see each other"

She had the same reaction as I did. Where the hell did that come from? Opening my feelings was defiantly something new to me. Her eyes widened as she studied me.

"Uh well I don't know what to say, he has been there for me through the toughest of times, I feel like I owe him something"

I could tell she was being sincere; she was actually repaying him for all the good he has done for her. It looked like she was thinking about something, but she shook it off and looked back up at me.

"Sorry I'm tired, I need some sleep"

She didn't even wait for my reply, she just stormed off to her dorms. I looked around, it was really quiet and I knew it would be curfew soon. I turned back and walked off towards the guardian rooms and invited myself in, beginning to make some coffee.

"Guardian Belikov, nice to see you back here. I heard that you had to go babysit the kids for today? Bet Rose was a real trouble maker, that kid always is"

I turned to look Stan in the eyes.

"I've been training with Rose for a while now, she is quite painful, but the more you get to know her to more obedient she gets"

Stan just looked at me confused.

"I think discipline is in need for that girl, she's a real troublemaker, just like her mother and... father. I mean what else would you expect with those genes in you?"

"What? How do you know Rose's father?" I ask.

"We go way back, I had to guard him when I was going through graduation. But now he has like a billion guardians so I came here to teach instead. Lucky save too, probably would of been dead in a week if I stayed with him, especially in his business"

"Who is he? Sounds pretty important"

"I suppose, popular somewhat, but for the wrong reasons. Just like his little angel Rosemarie Hathaway. Guardian Hathaway has quite the history of bad behaviour too. And so they join to make the devils child. Have you ever heard of Abe Mazur? You know the Turkish dude with the attitude problems?"

"How does this have anything to do with Rose?"

Stan just smiled at me while I got the picture.

"Are you sure it's him? The Ibrahim Mazur is Rose's dad?"

"I know, I wouldn't of thought Abe and Janine would... you know. Weird huh? And of course I know, Abe rang me up and told me as soon as he found out. He threatened me not to tell anyone but you and Rose are pretty close. No one but me, you, Janine and Abe knows that he is the father, not even Rose knows. But you can't tell Rose about it, otherwise Abe will rip my head off"

I just stood there motionless, my coffee sitting next to me. Alberta walks in.

"Uh Guardian Alto, nice to see you again, oh guardian Belikov you're back, how was it?"

"Uh... uh... eh... yeah great" I say still staring at Stan, not quite sure if he was messing with me or not.

"I see, wow busy day, can't believe you have to go on duty now, you're going to be sore tomorrow kid. Oh and Alto, I need to see you about tomorrows assignment, when you're ready of course"

Stan sighed "Better get it over and done with now, bye Belikov"

They both walked out...

I decided I would pay a little visit to Rose, see how she's going. I don't think I could look at her the same anymore knowing that if I mess anything up her dad will be on me in a split second. I couldn't reveal it to her, but still... I found myself at her door, about to knock when I heard the strangest noise. It sounded a lot like... moaning. I heard her scream out for Adrian and I was about to go in there and literally kill him when my phone rang 'Saved by the bell kid'. I got it out and listened to it.

"Belikov we need you at this meeting, forget guardian duty tonight, we have to discuss what we are going to do about the shortage of guardians here, meet us in the guardian dorms please"

I hang up and raced off to the dorms.  
******************************************************************************************

I rolled over in bed, my alarm going off. Alberta may not know everything but she defiantly wasn't wrong when she said I'd be sore today. I managed to get up, changing into a proper outfit for training with Rose later. Rose... feels like there's something... OH RIGHT! Wow! Abe Mazur, Rose's dad. I still couldn't manage to get that out of my head and I can't wait to confront Rose about Adrian... should be great.

I quickly finished getting changed and walked out my room to the gym to get everything ready for later.

I was lying on the ground, for god knows how long, replaying lots of things in my head about last night. Me and Stan's talk, Rose and Adrian and the guardian meeting when I heard the door open and someone stormed in.

"Comrade how nice to see you"

She said, looking pissed. Hey shouldn't I be the pissed one here? I nod in response as she walked up to me.

"Rose, nice to see you here too, and not having sex with Adrian"

She stared at me in disbelief.

"Me and Adrian? We... haven't even had sex though"

"That's not what I heard" I clenched my fist and sighed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Dimitri" She pleaded.

"Give it up Rose, I heard your un-normally loud moaning last night when I went to talk to you, you also managed to wake up the whole dorm by screaming out Adrian" I looked the other way and shook my head.  
"I thought you were different then that Rose, I guess I didn't really even know you at all, was a little funny in a way though."

And really, I didn't know her. The most important fact about her, her dad is the biggest, most well known gangster known to the Vampire AND human race. Hearing Rose Scream Adrian's name was a little weird though, If only I could scream what I know about Rose that loud. Then the whole world would know that is having sex with Adrian and 2. Ibrahim Mazur is Rose's father.

"Dimitri, I didn't have sex with Adrian, it was more of a... dream, sorry"

Oh great so now she's dreaming of fucking him? He doesn't even need to put any effort into it anymore!

"Oh so now you're dreaming about having sex with lord Ivashkov?"

"Well yeah, but I have no idea how to feel about it, I... I think I may be falling in love with him" she looked away from me, afraid of what I might do, sighing to herself.

"But, the thing is, I love you too, like more emotionally. It's weird, and completely wrong, I admit it. But, I think I'm trying to get closer to Adrian, and having those dreams about him, as a replacement from the luck of physical contact we have. I feel I may be falling for him too, because, I know he will for fill my 'needs' But I still want you to be mine, it's crazy. I have no idea what I should do" she buried my face into my hands and started shaking. I did feel a little sorry for her, she did have it a bit tough. I sat up and hugged her.

"I know you're a teenager Rose, but sex isn't everything, are you willing to risk everything we have to have sex with someone that uses girls all the time?"

She frowned at me and looked directly into my eyes.

"Of course not Dimitri, I just get, really needy. I suppose it's because Adrian is closer to my age, feels like I can't make mistakes around him. It's difficult though, I love you both for different reasons. It's like 2 pieces of a puzzle, I lose one and I feel incomplete. This all must not make much sense to you, and it doesn't to me to. But maybe if I stay in the single category for a while I can see what happens"

I couldn't believe what she just said...

_****_


	4. Chapter 5

**Hi It's Jayde here, I know it has been ages but I was thinking of writing more to this story, I am in need of a great twist in my story so I'll try to figure something out. Thanks x**


	5. Chapter 6

_**Heya, it's nice to finally be writing this Fan-fiction again. I've finished my own book so I've finally got time to write some more, that and the fact that I'm on holidays *happy face* This chapter starts the twist which will soon be in my Fan-fiction. But it's up to you to figure it out until I write the next chapter ^.^  
Oh and Richelle Mead owns all.  
Chao.**_

"Of course not Dimitri, I just get, really needy. I suppose it's because Adrian is closer to my age, feels like I can't make mistakes around him. It's difficult though, I love you both for different reasons. It's like 2 pieces of a puzzle, I lose one and I feel incomplete. This all must not make much sense to you, and it doesn't to me to. But maybe if I stay in the single category for a while I can see what happens"

I couldn't believe what she just said...  
**************************************************************************************

Dimitri gave me 'The eyes' which meant someone or something will soon not exist. I slowly shuffled back a little to get a bit further away from the pissed Russian, because, everyone knows you shouldn't get in the way of a pissed Russian god, it's not rocket science.

"Excuse me? You want to stay, in the single category? So other boys can be with you?"

"Well... I just wanted to see Dimitri, I need some time off, I'm laying down way to much stress, I'm just a teenager. Plus, aren't I kind of already single now? I mean this won't make much of a difference, I'll just come running back to you anyway" I insisted.

He gave me an uncertain look but nodded. 

"Do whatever makes you happy Rose, but I love you, and... I don't want to be around if you do find somebody else."

I could see the hurt in his eyes, of course I couldn't love anyone as much as I love him, he is my everything. But I don't see any need in growing up to fast. I haven't even gotten the chance to be a kid yet, I want to be serious with Dimitri, don't get me wrong, but some things aren't made to be rushed into. I looked into his eyes and sighed, I can't believe I'm practically leaving Dimitri, he is all I ever wanted, what's wrong with me?

"Alright Rose" He said while getting up "Time for our training, we'll just do laps today, we'll finish the rest of at our last lesion"

I got up, walking out into the cold, icy field to start my laps... joy.

This was a route I was familiar with, since I took it every morning and every afternoon. The only difference now was that Dimitri wasn't running beside me, he wasn't making small talk to me and he wasn't smiling that amazing smile of his. I internally kicked myself from saying what I said because I knew that soon, soon I'd regret every word that had left my lips.

The icy winds were almost burning into my skin, this was an everyday occurrence it just doesn't feel so nice now that I don't have someone to take my mind off it. Hastily I finished my laps around the field and walked into the warmth that was the gym.

"New record, I'm impressed Rose."  
Dimitri smiled at me after studying his watch.  
"It's cold."  
I tried to cover my chest with my arms in a failed attempt to warm myself up more.

Dimitri let out a small laugh and shook his head.  
"For someone that kills strigoi for a living, you sure suck at tolerating weather, or maybe you just need something to distract you from the cold."  
He grinned as he landed a totally unexpected punch to my face, pushing me back as I pushed the surprise aside and attacked him back, trying to kick him in his ribs, he just dodged.

We were sparring for some time, I landed some pretty amazing hits on him which sent him back a few times, but being the Russian god he was, I was soon pinned down on the floor with him hovering above me giving me the 'Strigoi bite' informing me I was dead.  
Dimitri was lingering above me still, next to my neck.  
I could feel the intense warmth of his breath as he lowered his mouth closer and closer to my neck, touching his lips with my neck which forced me to moan. I smiled to myself before snapping out of his spell, surprising him by knocking him over so now I was sitting on top of him moving my lips to his and kissing him hungrily.

We were so busy abusing each other's mouths that we didn't even hear a person enter the room, however we did clearly hear what came next.

I shot up when I heard a small scream, looking up to Lissa who was covering her mouth with a hand, shock showing clearly on her angelic face. Rolling off Dimitri I watched in confusion as she started to pinch herself.  
"Liss, what are you doing?"  
"I'm dreaming, I need to wake up."  
She said in a inpatient voice as she continued pinching herself.  
"I have a date with Christian tonight; I have to wake up now."  
She mumbled to herself which earned a soft chuckle from me, which in turn, earned a shocked glance from Dimitri who clearly looked distressed.

"Liss, you're not dreaming, now stop doing that to yourself."  
She looked up from her arm, slowly stopping pinching herself and taking her hand away from her arm altogether. She studied us for a second before charging up to us with an angry expression planted on her face.

"And what is _this_?"  
She asks, staring at us in disbelief.  
"We're sparring."  
I lied; her face somehow became paler as she let out a small laugh.  
"Really so is that a new form of attack or defence or something? Because I definitely didn't think you were sparring then."  
"Of course it is" I smiled at her. "We take the Strigoi by surprise and stake it."  
Her face now showed disgust at the idea of guardians kissing strigoi.  
"So which one of you was playing the Stirgoi just then? It looked like you both her in distress and attacking each other equally."  
Her words were full of anger and sarcasm, which earned another laugh from me; it's hard to believe something as innocent and delicate as Lissa could ever look so deadly.

"It's not funny!"  
Lissa insisted, earning another small chuckle from me.  
Dimitri looked between us; feeling now was the best time to dodge this situation.  
"I need to go."  
He choked out before getting up and started walking to the door.

"YOU!"  
Lissa screamed, earning a jump in surprise from me and a glance from Dimitri.  
"I'm not done with you Belikov, I'll deal with you later."  
She hissed at him. At that very moment, for the first time in a very long time, I saw a glint of fear show across Dimitri's face, if this was any other case I would have laughed at the sight as a badass Russian god and professional Strigoi killer being scared of a tiny angelic blonde girl like Lissa, but this definitely wasn't the time.

Dimitri just nodded before walking faster to escape the room; I almost envied him right now. Lissa turned back around to look at me, the anger was completely gone but I could see, and feel the confusion and hurt radiating from her.  
"Care to explain?"  
She asks in a small almost silent voice.  
"You better sit down."  
I say honestly while tapping the now empty space next to me.  
Lissa complied, sitting cross legged next to me, waiting for an answer.

"Oh Lissa."  
I began, silently buying time to try to figure out the best way to explain with the least possible amount of hurt from both of us.  
"We have come so far, you and me both Lissa."  
I added honestly, letting the words to all the work.  
"We have gone from the little kids that threw books at our teachers, to teenagers that run from our problems, then further more to adults that have so much to look forward too."  
I could see her eyes light up with these words, a small smile taking its place on her face at the mention of me throwing a book at my teacher.  
"We've ALWAYS been as honest as we can be together, especially with the bond, but there's something I've been keeping from you, and I'm sorry for that."  
Her smile was soon taken over by a frown as she studied me, staying silent which I was grateful for.  
"Me and Dimitri... I mean Dimitri and I."  
I stalled trying to find the best words for this situation.  
"Well, Liss. We love each other."  
There, I finally said it! I finally told her like I always wanted to. I looked at her face and it showed the tiniest glint of hurt and surprise which was quickly overtaken with pure happiness and knowledge as she started to make all the sense in it.

"Of course!"  
She said, looking like she was mentally slapping herself for not seeing it before.  
"The way you look at each other, the way you act around each other, and not to mention how Adrian looks at him."  
She said this with a huge grin on her face.  
"I feel so bad not seeing it before."  
She admitted which earned a small smile on my behalf.

"I'm sorry for keeping it from you Liss, trust me; I wanted to tell you I really did. But honestly, I wanted to pull myself together and try to process this myself before I go informing you, because no doubt you would ask questions I couldn't answer. The only reason why Adrian knew is because he can see my aura when I'm around Dimitri."  
"I know Rose, I know you didn't keep it from me without a reason. And damn, I really need to learn that trick; I knew there was a reason why Adrian was so aggressive towards guardian Belikov."  
She grinned at me as I looked into her eyes, seeing hope and excitement break its way through her. I was impressed at how forgiving and caring she was to me; I knew if the tables were turned I would have broken a few legs before seeing reason.  
"I would have told you even if you didn't walk in here."  
I quickly added, earning a nod from her.  
"So what's happening?"  
Her words confused me at first but I slowly understood.  
"We were going to wait until graduation before telling everyone, we tried to keep a distance because we knew we wouldn't be accepted especially since he is older and my mentor."

I felt a tang of guilt and pain shoot through the bond, she felt sorry for me. Sorry that I loved someone and I couldn't show anyone. She started playing through her head what it would be like if she and Christian had to keep their love for each other from everyone, including me. The pain became greater as she went through this, then in completely faded into a happy and thankful feeling, thankful that that wasn't the case for her and Christian and happy because of what she said next.

"Graduation is not so far off, my god I think it's only a few weeks away actually!"  
Her happiness became greater as she thought about it which only made me happier.  
"We've agreed that I stay single until then."  
I quickly added, confusion shoot back into her.  
"Why, I thought you loved him?"  
Why? That is a good question, the question she asked which I didn't know the answer to, I sighed to myself.  
"I don't know Liss, I want to be a teenager, a kid, as much as possible before I graduate, because after I graduate I will be even more serious and mature, and much more protective of you, I just want to worship the childhood I can scrape out now."  
I could feel her understanding and guilt through the bond, she felt bad that she was partly the reason that me and Dimitri couldn't be together.  
"If we stay together, he won't be able to be your guardian you know."

Lissa's shocked face shot up to me.  
"Why not?"  
She asked panicked at the sudden change of plans.  
"Because you come first, no matter what, we are worried we will forget this is if one of our lives are in danger, risking our lives to save each other instead of you, it just can't happen, I won't let it."  
More guilt flowed through her as she understood that she was practically the main reason why me and Dimitri couldn't be together.  
I lightly stroked her arm in a comforting manner before getting up; offering my hand to her and helping her get up too.

"Don't think just because I'm happy for you that Dimitri will get away so easy."  
She quickly added.  
"I wouldn't dream of it."  
I smiled as I thought about some of the things she would do to him, then remembering something else.  
"What did you have to tell me?"  
Lissa looked up at me confused before a clarified it.  
"You came into the gym for me right?"  
Her eyes lit up as she understood what I meant.  
"Yes, well as I said me and Christian are going on a date later tonight, out of the wards, we'll need you, Dimitri and Eddie to come along, if that's fine with you."  
"Of course"  
I would be glad to go along on her no doubt, seedy date with Christian as a gift to her for being so understanding and calm to me.  
"I better go talk to Dimitri then."  
I saw a small smile creep onto her face before she quickly left the room, I shook my head and smiled to myself as I quickly snapped out of it and remembered I had classes, I quickly made my way to my first class... Stan.

**********************************************************************************  
_**Dimitri. B**_

Rose ran out of the room and got started on her laps, I noticed she was going considerably faster now than what she would normally be going. I watched her go around and around until she finally stopped, and started walking into the room.

"New record, I'm impressed Rose."  
I looked at my watch, there was a gap of 8 minutes separating her new record from her last.  
"It's cold."  
She said as she covered her chest with her arms which I assumed was her trying to keep herself warm. It was times like this that I wished I could be cuddled up to her in a warm comfortable bed all day instead of training and working all the time.  
I let out a small laugh as I shook my head.

"For someone that kills Strigoi for a living, you sure suck at tolerating weather, or maybe you just need something to distract you from the cold."  
I grinned as I landed a punch to the side of her face, not with full force of course, but it got her by surprise nonetheless. She staggered back before pushing aside her shock and kicking me in the ribs which I thankfully dodged.  
We sparred for what seemed forever, Rose had managed to land some pretty hard hits on me which earned her some more chances to land even more attacks. Despite how well Rose was fighting this time, I managed to pin her down on the ground and I quickly gave her the Strigoi bite before she could turn things around. However I didn't stop, nor did I pull away, I didn't want to pull away. I could smell Rose and hear her laboured breathing from the sparring. I found myself slowly getting closer to her neck, going slow to see her reaction, she didn't say or do anything.  
My lips finally touched her neck and I could feel the movement downstairs, I felt a warm, soft feeling cover every part of my body as I continued to suck and kiss her neck. At that moment I was sure, the heat from this kiss could melt all the snow away right now. She moaned beneath me which only made me hungrier for her.  
Then something totally unexpected happened. She caught me by surprise, turning me over so now she had me pinned down, she was sitting on my stomach and at this point I was so horny I was amazed how I didn't rip her clothes there and take her like an animal.  
She began kissing me intensely.

I was so caught in this amazing, perfect moment that I almost jumped when I heard a small scream coming from the door. Rose quickly shot up as did I.  
I turned to see Vasilisa stand there staring at us shocked, one of her hands covering her mouth. Rose rolled off the top of me and I groaned with impatience and anger from being disrupted. Looking back up to the princess I saw her pinching herself, silently I wondered what she was doing.

"Liss, what are you doing?"  
Rose asked as if Vasilisa had gone completely nuts.  
"I'm dreaming, I need to wake up."  
She said in a inpatient voice as she continued pinching herself.  
"I have a date with Christian tonight; I have to wake up now."  
Vasilisa had mumbled to herself which Rose had apparently thought was funny, I gave her a shocked glare, how is this in anyway funny?

"Liss, you're not dreaming, now stop doing that to yourself."  
Vasilisa looked from her arm up to rose as she finished pinching herself; she studied us with a clearly angry and disgusted face.  
"And what is _this_?"  
She asks, staring at us in disbelief.  
"We're sparring."  
Rose lied to her, I mentally smiled to myself at Rose's second nature at lying, even that seemed believable, yet I knew the princess could see pass that.  
"Really so is that a new form of attack or defence or something? Because I definitely didn't think you were sparring then."  
"Of course it is"  
Rose smiled at her.  
"We take the Strigoi by surprise and stake it."  
The princess's face scrunched up as she clearly didn't agree with the idea of a guardian kissing a Strigoi for any reason.  
"So which one of you was playing the Strigoi just then? It looked like you both her in distress and attacking each other equally."  
Her words were full of anger and sarcasm, this got another laugh from Rose which I rolled my eyes to. Rose sure does have a twisted sense of humour sometimes.

"It's not funny!"  
Lissa insisted, earning another small chuckle from Rose.  
I looked between the two girls, between the smiling and clearly amused Rose to the pissed off princess I decided it was my time to leave.  
"I need to go."  
I managed to say before I quickly got up and started making my way towards the gym door.

"YOU!"  
I heard Lissa scream, I simply just turned to look at her.  
"I'm not done with you Belikov; I'll deal with you later."  
She screeched at me, I felt a shot of fear pierce through me and I wondered how I could face so many blood-thirsty Strigoi in my life and be scared of a little peaceful girl like the princess.  
All I could do was nod before I walked back towards the door, with a little more speed. I definitely did not envy Rose right now.

I was out of the gym and I knew I had reached safe as I started walking towards my dorm, quietly wondering what the princess was going to do with Rose. I was so caught in my thoughts that I ran into someone, stopping me in my tracks.

"Hello Christian."  
I smiled politely, I don't know if anyone knew this, but I had a huge amount of respect for this boy, especially after what happened at the ski lodge.  
"Guardian Belikov"  
He nodded back with a smile.  
"Have you seen where Lissa is?"  
He asked with curiosity laced in his words.  
The thought of Lissa made me shudder slightly, which I don't think Christian saw, thank god.  
"She might be in the gym with Rose."  
I said.  
"Be careful Christian."  
I added before walking off, I could see Christian look at me confused before he shrugged and walked towards the gym.

I had made it to my room successfully without having someone rip me apart. I was relaxing in my bed with a victory smile on my face, only to be interrupted a few moments longer by a knock at the door.  
I was contemplating whether I should just stay silent and hope for the best, little did I know my plan was about to be completely ruined.

"Belikov it's me."  
The voice said from the other side of the door.  
"I know you're in there Belikov, come on, Rose got her fair share now it's your turn."

I sighed, accepting my fate as I walked towards the door 'Well, my life was fun while it lasted' I said to myself before opening the door slowly.  
My face lit up with shock and surprise as I saw Christian standing next to Lissa too.

"I ran into her as she was heading this way."  
He admitted.  
"She looked pissed so I figured I couldn't miss this."

I tried not to smile at his words, sometimes he reminded me of Rose, sometimes...  
I gestured towards my room; they walked in taking a seat together on my couch. I walked over and took a spot on the seat directly opposite to them.

The princess adjusted herself before talking;  
"So, about you and Rose."  
As soon as these words left her mouth I could see the excitement and curiosity glow from Christian who was now suddenly interested in what was going on.  
Lissa looked at me then turned to Christian.  
"Tell anyone and your dog food."  
She simply stated which earned a surprised and impressed glance from both Christian and I.  
The princess turned back to me, hope and excitement now showing from her.  
"I want to know what's going on."  
She said eagerly, as if this was the thing that was missing from her life all along.  
"We're in love."  
I said instantly.

Christian was pretty much hyperventilating in his seat making a few uneasy sounds as his face turned to pure joy, I wondered if maybe we should get help but Lissa just ignored him so I figured he was just having a good time hearing something so juicy about Rose.

"I know you're in love, Rose mentioned..."  
she stated matter-of-factly to me.  
"I mean, when did it begin? What happened? How do you feel about it? And about Rose being 'single'?"  
She said single in a way that made it seem almost disappointing.  
I quickly tried to place the questions in my head so I wouldn't forget them half way through.  
"It began when I took you and Rose back to the academy. We started training together obviously, everything was fine, I thought she was pretty amazing of course but I tried to keep it professional."  
Christian showed distaste in the last words I said, while the princess, being completely opposite was looking at me happily like this was the most amazing story in the world.  
"Anyway, it became harder for us; both of us started feeling tension between each other, lust, love, excitement in uh... both ways."  
Vasilisa smiled while Christian turned even more pale, looking like he was about to puke everywhere, I internally laughed, teaches you to listen into my conversations.  
"Anyway, we started to kiss a lot, which I didn't mind of course. But it started becoming a bit more serious. Viktor cast a lust spell on us."  
I stopped as I watched the princess grimace at Viktor's name, Christian wrapped his arm around her, I could see how much this helped her pain.  
"He."  
I said, forbidding to say his name again in front of her.  
"He put a lust charm on me, that day in court he was telling the truth. The thing is that me and Rose, lust charm or not, were too busy with each other to even pay attention to the things that were happening to you and Christian, the things that I... we, could have avoided if I stuck to being professional, if I hadn't let it come this far."  
I saw a tear escape the princess's eye as I carried on.  
"All of you were put in danger, you, Rose, Christian, I and the guardians that followed. And I knew then, I couldn't let this carry on, you could have died that day because of our love, more importantly Rose could have died. That's when I comprehended the real problem, I DID think Rose was more important, and I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't let our love life get in the way of your protection princess. This is why I told Rose we couldn't be, no matter how hard it was for both of us, and trust me it WAS hard."  
I sighed as I looked down towards Christian.  
"You know about your Aunt asking me to become her guardian right?"  
He nodded at me.  
"I was going to accept, the idea of a family was always in my heart, and it will never leave, but the idea of a family with someone other than Rose, even though it's physically impossible, just kills me. But, I figured what better way of stopping what we had started than me leaving to guard Tasha. My plan was to accept Tasha's offer, I expected Rose to be upset for a little while before she forgot about me and started new with someone else, someone she was socially allowed to be with, someone that couldn't put your life at risk. Then when I got news of Rose moving on I could sob a bit, get over myself and start a new life with Tasha."

Vasilisa looked heartbroken at this. Her face was drenched in tears, looking at Christian I could tell he was holding a couple in.

"Why didn't you?"  
The princess whispered.  
"Why didn't you leave with Tasha like you planed?"

"It's simple, Ivashkov came along and it ruined my plan completely. It's not so much that I don't trust him with her, the look in his eyes; I know it could only be love. But even though my plan was in place, doesn't mean it went perfectly, the thought of Rose with someone else was almost unbearable, nothing to what I could even imagine in my plans. I couldn't, and still can't live without Rose. This is why I stayed, I never told Tasha why I rejected her, and don't think I ever will."  
The last part was directed towards Christian.  
"It was selfish of me to stay just because the thought of Rose being with another man tore me to pieces, but it was a choice I made, and a choice I would make again. I tried to keep it professional still but we were back to square one and it was hard."  
"Isn't it what you wanted now though?"  
The princess said, intrigued by the story.  
"I mean its square one over again, but now she is single, like you wanted..."  
I gave her a small smile.  
"I suppose it is, but the idea of her not wanting me anymore makes me feel like my heart is breaking into a million pieces. When she told me the news about her wanting to be single I did feel relief for a fraction of a second, but then it all just faded into something completely different. You see princess; to live without Rose wouldn't be living at all."

I took a big breath in, hoping I had covered everything the princess had wanted to know about.  
She sat there with Christian a few moments before clearing her throat.  
"We'll make it work."  
She said so silently I wondered who it was directed to.  
"If not for you, for Rose, it _will _work."  
I let a half smile spread across my face, I was happy and joyous of the idea of her accepting us and wanting us to be together, but at the same time I knew she couldn't really do anything about it.  
She looked deep in thought for a moment before looking back up to me.

"But that is for us to work out later, there is another reason why I came."  
I looked at the princess interested, raising one of my eyebrows wondering what else she could want from me.  
"Christian and I are going out on a date tonight."  
I could see all of her previous sadness fade away into pure happiness and I felt a small bit of jealousy get the better of me, it would be a dream if me and Rose were to be able to announce and be happy over our love like they did. I pushed all jealousy aside and gave them a friendly smile.  
"Let me guess, you want me for guardian duty?"  
I let out a small chuckle.  
The princess smiled awkwardly at me before answering.  
"If you wouldn't mind..."  
"Of course I wouldn't."  
Her face lit up as she looked somehow more excited.  
"We're leaving at 3am after Rose finishes classes to get there at 3:30am, we're going to an all-nighter cafe, it's in a pretty crowded area, and since it's Friday today it will be real busy, I'm not sure if Strigoi would even bother attacking."  
She said excited.  
It was both a good and bad plan going to a busy area. Good because Strigoi probably wouldn't bother attacking, or wouldn't even spot us in a crowd. Yet bad because someone might get lost or taken without knowledge, and if a Strigoi did attack, well let's just say a bunch of frightened humans running around definitely doesn't help fighting a Strigoi, nor does having witnesses against our species.

Vasilisa got up with Christian, walking towards the door.  
"Oh and Rose is coming too, so look good!"  
She quickly said before leaving the room.  
I couldn't hold in the chuckle that followed.  
Walking back to my bed I hopped in, letting myself sleep a little before I had to go to guard the princess and Christian later on tonight. My mind drifted off towards Rose before I drifted into a very exciting dream.

_**Rose.H**_

I was sitting in Satan's, I mean, Stan's class with Eddie, I felt myself slowly drift in and out of sleep and I wondered how much longer of this I could take before I gave into temptation, because it was VERY tempting to sleep right now.

"The first Moroi to reach America started just after English settlement."  
Stan was saying like it was the most interesting thing in the world.  
"In fact it is to be known that a Moroi was part of the second group of English settlers to reach America..."  
I felt my eyelids close as I gave into the temptation of sleep.  
_I was in a field with Dimitri, his hands were travelling down from my breast towards my hips as he kissed me passionately, we both fell to the ground together naked as we just looked into each other's eyes, no words were needed. My heart flattered as I melted into those amazing chocolate brown eyes of his.  
"I love you Roza"  
He said, sending all kinds of sparks and thrills through my body.  
"I love you too comrade."  
I smiled.  
He looked at me lovingly with a huge grin before his grin faded, the love in his face suddenly turned to disappointment and disgust as he shook his head.  
"Oh wake up Hathaway."  
He said disgusted.  
My heart suddenly held a massive amount of pain in it, the hurt spread all through me until I felt like I was on the edge of breaking down right then and there.  
"W...What?"  
I asked confused.  
"I said wake up Hathaway!"  
This time he shouted, making me flinch.  
"Hathaway..."  
_"...Wake up!"  
My eyelids suddenly opened as I was awake. Stan was standing over me with a look of disgust planted on his face, all around me people in the class started snickering at us, I couldn't help but to smile.  
"I can't help it Stan."  
I said defeated.  
"You're angelic voice is like a lullaby to me."  
Stan's face started turning pink, then to red, who knew Stan was a mood ring.  
"What's the answer Hathaway?"  
He spat at me.  
"Answer?"  
I ask innocently.  
He scoffed before asking me it again.  
"When did America join the first world war?"  
I shuffled through my brain, feeling bad for not knowing the answer straight away. Then I remembered, Stan had talked about the first war only a few weeks ago.

"1914"  
I said satisfied with my answer, I saw Stan's eyes light up, meaning I probably got it wrong.  
"Wrong as always Hathaway, the answer is 1917, the war started in 1914, America joined in 1917 and it ended in 1918, maybe you should spend less time sleeping and more time learning about your history, if it wasn't for this, god knows where we might be today."  
"Probably not in this boring class."  
I said honestly earning the class to crack up laughing._  
_I watched with amusement as Stan's face did that awesome mood changing thing again and turned bright red.  
"GET OUT!"  
He screamed at me.  
I quickly hurried out of there before he condemned me to hell, walking towards my dorm to get some sleep before Lissa and Christians date tonight. Despite how much I hated fire crotch I was glad they got together and made things up again, he made her happy in a way that I, reluctantly to admit, couldn't.

**********************************************************************************  
_**Dimitri.B**_

_I was feeling up her leg, she was rubbing herself against me and I could feel how excited she was for me.  
"I love you my Roza."  
I whispered into her ear before carefully sliding myself into her.  
I let out a deep moan that I could imagine would wake up the whole school, and at that point I didn't even care, I was in the moment with Roza and GOD was I loving it.  
I thrust into her, slowly gaining speed and strength with her pleads 'harder' and 'Dimitri, oh god Dimitri.'  
I felt the start of what was the most amazing feeling in this world as my Roza started screaming my name; she was thrusting as hard and fast as I was, matching my movements. I was so, so close when..._

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep.  
I instantly shot up, turning to death glare the alarm that had woken me from the most amazing dream I've ever had. Sighing, I turned it off, dragging myself out of bed. I could still feel how hard I was as I looked down to see a rock hard boner through my pants which I doubted was going anywhere for a while. Sighing once more I turned on my shower to cold, hoping it will help me wake up and get rid of my problem. I took off my shirt before I heard a knock at the door. Cursing to myself I quickly turned off the shower, not bothering to put a shirt on before reaching the door.

I opened the door to the most beautiful sight out there, Roza was standing there, eyes wide and looking at my topless body. I felt that sudden need for her again as the horniness from the dream crept into me, this time I knew I couldn't control it.  
Before she could do anything I picked her up, closing the door with my foot as I carried her bridal style to my bed. I looked at her face in time to see the shock disappear into lust. Carefully I placed her on the bed, unzipping my pants, taking them off and throwing them god knows where. Rose started taking her clothes off, first her shirt, then her shorts, then her bra.  
I started playing with her nipples as she touched the bulge in my boxers, both of us moaning at this.  
She smiled as she slowly pulled down my boxers as I took off her underwear.

It was like my dream all over again, only better.

**Rose.H**

My heart was still beating frantically, even a few moments after me and Dimitri had sex. I silently hoped that no one else in the building had heard me other then Dimitri, who, I wouldn't doubt was deaf by now.  
I put my hand over Dimitri's chest, cuddling closer and smelling his sweet scent. Savouring the moment before loudly swearing at the sound of a knock on the door, Dimitri shot up, putting all of his clothes on while I scurried to get my clothes and rushed into the bathroom, locking it behind me. Putting on my clothes I heard the door open and small greetings which I couldn't make out.  
Looking around the bathroom I noticed that my t-shirt was nowhere to be seen.  
Groaning I looked around, finding Dimitri's shirt which he was wearing earlier today and popping it on hoping he wouldn't mind me wearing it.  
"Rose."  
A familiar voice said loudly from the other room, earning a smile from me.  
"Hey Lis."  
I said, thankful it was her that caught us instead of someone that could do some damage.  
Walking past them I thanked god that I put Dimitri's shirt on because fire crotch was standing there next to Lissa with a devilish grin on his face, and I didn't want to risk him having some new material for our fights, even though I've seen him butt naked before.

I ended up finding my shirt in Dimitri's bed, under his covers. A feeling of relief flooded over me as I happily made my way back to the bathroom, only to be stopped by a pair of strong arms holding me back.  
"I don't know Roza, I think I like it more when you're in my shirt."  
Dimitri laid a small kiss on my neck.  
Lissa gasped and Christian made a gagging sound, I turned to them to see a massive smile planted on Lissa's face and Christians finger in his mouth in an attempt to express how disgusted he was.  
"Maybe later comrade."  
I said to Dimitri with my man eating smile before walking into the bathroom to change into my shirt.

So here we were, me and Dimitri were sitting at one table close to Lissa and Christian, close enough to hear their talking but not too close to make it obvious. Eddy was sitting by himself at another table closer to the door; he insisted he would sit alone, even after I invited him to sit with me and Dimitri which made me suspicious.

"Your eyes are like the sun setting over the beautiful ocean."  
Christian said to Lissa earning a giggle and a blush from her and a gag from me.  
"Christi I love you."  
"I love you too Lisi poo."

I mimed my mouth to their words, making it look like I was really saying the words when I wasn't, Dimitri didn't hold back a laugh which seemed to fill the room.  
"If they don't stop soon."  
I started, falling back in my seat.  
"Then Strigoi will be the LAST thing they will worry about."  
This earned another full smile from Dimitri.  
I stopped when I heard the next thing that came out of Christians mouth, he said them quietly obviously but because I was concentrating for any signs of threats, and with the help of my amazing hearing, I unfortunately heard it.  
"I got some chocolate flavoured condoms for later."  
I let out a huge twitch which I hoped Dimitri didn't see. Dimitri seemed to be looking over to them with a look of pure horror planted on his face.  
"Mhm can't wait to try it out, it can be for desert."  
Lissa said this with a similar hushed tone.  
I started shivering in my seat, like having ice poured all over my body, well I'd actually prefer that then what I was feeling now. Dimitri's face turned from horror to joy as he turned to watch me shaking hopelessly in my seat.

"It's beautiful Roza."  
He said simply while looking into my eyes.  
"They love each other, aren't you happy?"  
"If it was any other person then SPARKLES..." (I said sparkles louder so Christian could hear)  
"...Maybe I would be, but no, not now not ever."  
I replied even though I knew that I was indeed happy for both of them.  
I looked around the room to see a few of the humans looking at me along with a shocked Lissa and a joyous Christian who turned his attention back to Lissa.  
"Hey aren't you supposed to be preventing this from happening?"  
I asked Dimitri, gesturing to Sparkles and Lissa.  
"I thought no male, female interaction."  
Dimitri smiled at me with a mischievous smile.  
"And what would you call this morning? Rose I don't think I could stop them after what we did this morning, I'd be a hypocrite. Plus having them do things like that isn't so bad after all, in fact we should encourage it, maybe soon little Dragomir's will be running around."  
I felt my stomach turn with those words, those, horrible, horrible words.

I sunk further into my seat, trying not to think about the torture I will have to go through later in Lissa's head.  
"What's wrong Roza?"  
Dimitri asked me worriedly.  
"I'm scared of what I might see later."  
I admitted earning an understanding nod from Dimitri.  
"Do you want me to stay with you tonight to help you? I don't have duties tonight because Alberta figured it was enough for me to be here."  
A smile grew on my face with the mention of Alberta, she was probably one of the very few people I would trust anything with and I really liked her. Then it hit me.  
"Stay with me tonight?"  
I asked shocked.  
"Won't that raise suspicions?"  
Dimitri looked like he was thinking it over and I began to regret saying anything in the first place.  
"Maybe it will. I guess we'll find out."  
He stated earning a huge smile from me.

"You smell like rain in the morning."  
I groaned as I rolled my eyes, turning towards Sparky and Lissa.  
Lissa was now holding Christian's hands over the table as their food sat in front of them, untouched.  
Lissa was about to say something, no doubt as dodgy as what Christian was saying, I stopped her by walking up to her.  
"Excuse me do you want those chips?"  
I ask her pointing to the plate of chips and gravy in front of her, talk about the moment killer, I internally gave myself points for stopping them there.  
"No, you can have them."  
Lissa said confused as she passed them to me.  
"Thank you ma'am."  
I said as I walked back to my table satisfied with my awesomeness of stopping their chitchat AND scoring some chips and gravy.  
I started scoffing the chips down, not even bothering to chew first. People turned around to look at me, then deciding they would turn back to what they were doing.

Eddie came and sat next to me as he watched me eat, he smiled at me.  
"So much for keeping secretive."  
He said amused.  
"I think you blew the cover Rose."

I stopped 'eating' (if that's what you call it) to turn to Eddie.  
"I saved my soul."  
Was all I said before scoffing down the food again, I could feel Eddie's confused glare and could see from the corner of my eye Dimitri's amused grin.  
"You have no idea what they've been talking about."  
I said defeated, earning a pained expression from Eddie.

"Shall we go to the church attic later?"  
Christian asked, still attempting to be quiet.  
"I think it will be a nice place to try out those chocolate condoms."  
He added.  
I looked up to Eddie who sat there motionless with a disgusted and slightly pained look on his face, his mouth hang open as he just stared at the empty space next to Dimitri. Feeling pleased with the example that was given to him I placed a gravy chip in his mouth, snapping him out of his spell.  
He began chewing on the chip whilst looking at me.  
"I see what you mean about saving your soul."  
He stated matter-of-factly.  
"That was... horrible."  
He shivered a bit before swallowing the chip and grabbing another one, I watched it with evil eyes as he began taking it to his mouth, he took my chip!  
"Imagine watching them."  
I smiled brightly. Eddie stopped where he was, lowing the chip to the corner of the plate before it had even reached his mouth.  
"You know, I've lost my hunger now."  
I laughed as I picked the chip up, placing it in my mouth and swallowing it whole, satisfied I got it myself.

The night finally came to an end and I was very grateful sparky and Lissa were done. I was certain this would make up for me not telling Lissa about Dimitri, in fact now I believed Lissa owed ME something.  
We all got into the car, satisfied that we haven't come across any problems on the date we left for the Academy.  
"So, are you excited for the royal ball this weekend?"  
Lissa asked me, breaking the more-then-comfortable silence.  
I just groaned as an answer as Lissa, who was in the front seat next to Dimitri, she laughed.  
"Don't be like that Rose."  
She tried to say seriously but I could hear the hint of amusement in her voice.  
"Adrian is actually really excited going with you, and I'm excited your coming, I won't have to be alone."  
"HEY!"  
Christian yelled from beside Eddie who was in the middle.  
"Sparky calm down, it's not her fault I'm better company then you'll ever be."  
Christian shot me a death glare over Eddie which I just laughed at.  
"I didn't mean it like that..."  
Lissa stated honestly, realising her mistake.  
"I mean it's better with Christian but I'd like a friend there too."  
Sparky gave me a cocky grin which I returned with a shock face.  
"LISS!"  
"No wait... I didn't mean that like that too."  
Lissa quickly tried to add, regretting starting the conversation in the first place.  
"It will just be nice having both of you there, that's all."  
She finally said, letting out a satisfied sigh after.

Everyone fell silent as we continued to drive back to the Academy. That is until I felt an unbearable feeling in my stomach.  
"Shit!"  
"What? What is it Roza?"  
Dimitri asked worried, looking like he wanted to take his eyes from the road to look at me but ignoring it.  
"I..."  
Before I could finish the sentence something ran in front of the car, making Dimitri act and swerve off the road, hitting into a tree, I blacked out. 


End file.
